


Dragon-Layer

by WoFWritersGuild



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Beach Sex, Dragon & Human Interactions, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoFWritersGuild/pseuds/WoFWritersGuild
Summary: 15 years after Darkstalker, an unsuspecting scavenger is caught by Anemone and enchanted to talk to dragons and grow to a dragon's size, and is forced to act as a servant for the Seawing princess. But when she hits her heat, he finds himself serving her in more ways than he expected. Cross-posted from FFN.





	1. Captured

Tim had been raised to fear the winged beasts that harassed his hidden kingdom.

The threat of attack hung over him at all times like a wool blanket, almost suffocatingly so. Tim was a hunter, and an extraordinary shot with a crossbow; He was no stranger to danger and overwhelming odds. He had survived attacks from the hellbeasts. His childhood home had been completely razed during his teenage years, and his mother fled with him to the village where he was now, Cascade Hollow. It was situated inside of a ravine that kept them, more or less, concealed from the demons that lurked.

Tim had been tracking an elk for days now, well beyond the limits the Priest had set. The Guild's mantras kept playing through his head: "_Hunt with care, take no risks, stay safe._" He shook his head, this bounty would be worth the danger. His village would feast for days! Tim pushed through the underbrush as quietly as he could. While the forest was far from silent, his prey would surely hear him if he bucked about like a wild horse.

He loaded a bolt into the cold steel barrel, and took a few tentative steps closer to the elk who was drinking from a pond just yards away. Tim raised his crossbow and took aim, his heart racing in anticipation, beating loudly against his chest. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears. The furs he wore suddenly felt heavy. Adrenaline rushed through him as he finally pulled the trigger with a click, hearing the satisfying _thwoop!_ of the air being sliced.

But before he could claim his prize, a loud, guttural roar enveloped the air and shook the earth. Before he could react, an arc of blue plummeted from the sky and enveloped Tim, ripping his feet off the ground and carrying him up so rapidly he nearly lost consciousness. The roar of the wind in his ears and the lack of feeling below his feet told Tim that he was in the air, far above the ground.

Tim instinctively tried to reach for the short sword strapped to his belt, but when he tried, he felt something cold and leathery; something that wasn't his sword. He looked down, eyes watering from the harsh winds, and saw the claws that wrapped around his torso. He shrieked, but the dragon's talons only tightened around him. Tim struggled to break free of the demon's grasp; he scraped and hit the claws which held him in a vice grip.

His squirming must have annoyed the monster, as it squeezed Tim even further. The restriction in his chest caused him to vomit, chunks flying below him. His mind screamed in a complete and total frenzy; this was it, he was going to die. Tears flowed down his cheeks, but were whisked away in the wind almost instantly.

He had been fighting the entire flight, and the adrenaline in his body had worn off, leaving him exhausted. The reptile hadn't killed him yet, but he had already accepted his inevitable fate, which was bound to come sooner or later. With what little strength he had, he craned his head up and began studying his captor.

For the spawn of hell, it was hauntingly beautiful. With pale blue scales and pink accents on its wings, with fainter patches seeming to glow neon, even in broad daylight. Tim had to admit, he was in awe of the creature. He watched how its scales shimmered when it caught the sunlight, how with each wingbeat there were patches of light that rippled across its body, how every movement seemed so fluid and elegant. He wasn't going to die without resistance, but if his attempts were futile and he did die, then of all things to be killed by, a dazzling dragon wasn't a bad way to go.

Tim was abruptly shaken back into focus when the beast landed, dropping him to the floor unceremoniously. His vision blurred as he tried to stand, but his legs crumpled beneath him. His arms were quaking as he kneeled, hunched over. He took a deep, forlorn breath, still looking at the ground. His eyes grew hot with tears as he nearly choked on the taste of vomit lingering in his mouth.

If he was going to die, he wasn't going to die without a fight. His legs wobbled a moment, but he remained upright. Tim looked around, realizing he was on the rocky shore of some kind of underground lake. A skylight illuminated the water, giving it a greenish glow. His gaze finally fell upon the blue beast. It was sitting, wings folded, tail wrapped around its feet and staring straight at Tim. He offhandedly noted that its posture seemed patient, almost polite.

Fear gripped him, but he took a breath and shakily reached for his short sword, unsheathing it. The creature didn't even react. When Tim began to walk towards it, all it did was cock its head. The dragon's face then moved, and Tim could have sworn it was rolling its eyes at him.

He would _not_ be so dismissively mocked in his final hour! Tim stepped closer, sword ready and drawn. He picked up speed, before yelling and charging the monster. It simply jumped away and tripped him with its tail. Tim flopped face-first to the ground, his legs still unreliable since his flight.

He stood up and rushed again, when the creature made a strange growling sound, unlike anything he'd ever heard before.

Tim was suddenly frozen, mid-stride. It was as if he was frozen in time, but the monster moved closer, slowly, horrifyingly, and Tim closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, bracing himself for the sweet release of death.

But it never came.

And the world was suddenly different.

"Alright, you're done, get up." sounded an unfamiliar, feminine voice. Tim blinked, his eyes flickering open. Realizing he still had one leg in the air, he promptly stumbled forward, falling on his face yet again. With a heave, he pushed himself up from the rocky terrain, and turned his head in the direction of the voice, but the only ones there were the dragon and himself. Much to his shock, the dragon opened its - no, _her_, mouth, and spoke again, impatiently.

"Get up already! I didn't waste my magic on a sloth!" She raised her voice. The shock of seeing a talking dragon sent Tim tragically spiraling back towards the ground for the umpteenth time that day.

"Whuh- what- you're, buh-buh-but you're a-!"

"Yes, I am a dragon. I am talking to you. _Get over it._"

_Damn well easier said than done, __creature__._ Tim yet again tried to stand up, this time managing to get to his feet, and take a few wobbly steps towards the dragon. However, the exhaustion from the flight and the shock of hearing this _thing_ talk, had him tripping over his own feet, nearly passing out. He felt a claw push up against his chest, keeping him barely standing.

"Three moons, you have a problem. Stop falling down and talk to me," the dragon said commandingly. Tim looked at her face, but noticed something odd: she seemed a lot… smaller than he remembered. Yes, her talons that could once hold his entire body were now barely larger than his own hands, and her head looked like it would need to take a few bites out of him rather than swallowing him whole.

"What… happened?" He knew he shouldn't trust this hellspawn, but he really didn't see any other option at the moment.

"I just enchanted you, is all," the dragon said nonchalantly. Noticing his confusion, she rolled her eyes again and sighed. "You scavengers don't know anything. I'm an animus; that means I have magic. I enchanted you to speak dragon and grow to fit a dragon's proportions, that's all."

So she didn't shrink, but he grew. That seemed to match up; he _did_ feel a little bigger. But that left one question unanswered.

"Why?" Tim gasped, still out of breath.

"Well, I couldn't have you doing work for me if you were the size of a trout."

"W...work?" Tim felt his blood go cold at her offhanded explanation; he almost didn't want to ask.

She gave a toothy grin, and laughed, "Well, duh, you're my servant now, dummy!"

There was a long pause. Tim gulped. Moons, were those _shark teeth_?

"A-And what if I refuse?" Tim asked nervously, unable to keep the stutter out of his voice. He stumbled backwards with a yelp as the dragon jumped at him, growling as she clenched her talons around him.

"Just 'cause you're bigger now doesn't mean you can beat me. Refuse, and I shrink you back down and bite your head off. _Got it_?" She hissed through clenched teeth. Her sapphire blue eyes were narrowed to slits, staring violently deep into his frightened green ones. Her talons tightened uncomfortably around his shoulders. If he wasn't wearing his protective hunting gear, she probably would have drawn blood by now.

"L-Loud and clear." Tim forced himself to steady his breathing. Just as quickly as it had appeared, the dragon's enraged expression vanished, and she gave another tooth-filled smile as she suddenly wrapped her arms around him in some kind of hug.

"Good! I'm sure we'll get along great!"

Tim had to fight to stop himself from breaking down on the spot. Moons, what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

"So, uh… What's your name, anyway?" Tim began anxiously. He and this mystery dragon, his apparent 'master' now, were sitting at the edge of the underground lake, relaxing. At least, _she_ was relaxing. He was just trying not to do anything that would get him eaten alive. The dragon was in the water, twirling around and doing dramatic stunts while swimming. He had to admit, the cavern was calming and serene, and her performance was actually amazing, but that didn't ease up the concern that she could rip him apart in a second if he made the wrong move.

"Hm?" She stopped her show and poked her head out of the water, looking at him. Tim shuddered; it would be a while until his fear of dragons would die down enough for him to look at one without fighting the instinct to run.

"Wh...What's your name?" Did dragons even _have_ names? She swam over to him, shooting out of the crystalline water like an azure arrow, shining under the sun beams from above, and landed beside him. She shrugged.

"Anemone."

Anemone? Was that it? Kind of an odd name, but Tim wisely bit back that comment. "Uh…. N-nice to meet you, uh, A-Anemone-"

"_Princess_ Anemone." She gave yet another signature grin, the kind that could shred through steel. "But don't call me that. Since you're my servant, that would make me your…" she trailed off.

Tim stared for a minute, waiting for an answer, until he realized that he was supposed to answer for her. "O-oh, uh-" He was a bit slow. "M-mistress?"

The dragon, Anemone, stared at him incredulously. He was worried he said something wrong until the corners of her mouth began turning upwards, and soon she was on the ground, laughing uncontrollably. Tim awkwardly chuckled along with her, nervous.

"Pfft, m-mistress! Hahahahawha-! M-_Moons_, what - hahahah! - what the f-_fuck_!" It took a few minutes for her to calm down. After some deep breaths, she looked at him, smiling. "I - hah - was more looking for 'master', but - haha - I'll take either one."

"I, uh, I think I'll settle with 'Master', then." Tim replied, thoroughly embarrassed.

She rolled over onto her back, looking bored. "So what about you? What's your name?"

"T-Tim. It's Tim, An- er, Master."

"...Nah."

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Nope, definitely not. Tim won't do." She rolled back over and stood up. "How about…" She studied him for a bit, her eyes raking across his figure, all the while he squirmed under her gaze. "Eggplant?"

"...What?"

"I mean… you _look_ like an eggplant." She leaned in uncomfortably close. Tim pulled himself away at her proximity.

"H-how so?!" Tim tried protesting.

"I dunno. I can't really explain it, you just… do." Anemone shrugged.

"Wh- What- I don't-"

"C'mon, Eggplant. We've got some errands to run." Anemone said. Tim, now Eggplant, stood firmly where he was, his mouth hanging open, arguments rolling along the tip of his tongue, but no noise coming out. Anemone turned and growled at him.

"Are you deaf? Let's get going before your head starts to look any tastier!"

Eggplant rushed ahead to follow her. This conversation didn't exactly improve his image of dragons as a whole.

* * *

"T-These scrolls… are really… fucking heavy!" huffed Eggplant. He and Anemone had left the underground lake to find that the whole mountain they were in had been set up as some kind of 'dragon school'; Jade Mountain Academy, they had called it. It had apparently been in establishment for over 15 years now. Anemone had long since completed her curriculum, but still visited frequently to consult their vast library and to check up on her younger sister, Auklet.

Anemone groaned in exasperation. "Three Moons, just put them on the table and stop bothering me about it, then!" Eggplant quickly complied, dumping the many scrolls onto a rock ledge in the center of the room. He leaned over the table and observed the many rolls of paper before him, unable to read the dragon's written language he had just learned existed fifteen minutes ago.

"What's… what's all this about, anyway?"

"Those scrolls are about scavengers. I wanted to learn more about you." Huh. Flattering.

Anemone was at the library counter, talking to a slightly older, black dragon. He appeared blind, based on the cloth wrapped over his eyes. He also appeared disappointed, based on the expression he was giving Anemone. His head was down, and he had two talons squeezing the bridge of his snout. From where he was standing, Eggplant could almost see the crease in his brow.

"Anemone…" the dragon sighed. He paused, seemingly taking his time to pick his words. "I know you said you wanted to experiment more with animus magic-"

"Yeah, and you were the one who encouraged me to try, Starflight!" Anemone retorted.

The black dragon, apparently named Starflight, sighed again. "Yes, that's true, but… _this_… isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"After I read that Icewing's paper, I just _had_ to give it a try, y'know? Would be crazy, if all this time they were just like us."

"I agree, but to use the poor thing as a… _servant?_"

"Princesses have a lot of responsibilities."

"Do you at least plan on reporting this to Win-"

"No. You know how he is, he'll just say something like 'you just enchanted him to think like us', or something. He's always had a thing against animus magic since… y'know."

"W-well, I think he'd at least like to know-"

"Oh, hey, Anemone!" came a new voice from the library entrance. They all turned to see another dragon, one with green scales, bound into the room and wrap Anemone into a tight embrace. Anemone beamed, not a malicious tooth-filled grin, but a genuine smile.

"Auklet!" She returned the hug, squeezing her arms tight around her until they both broke apart. "How's my baby sister doing?"

"I'm not a _baby_, Anemone, I'm _fifteen._" Auklet protested. Anemone threw out her favorite smirk at her.

"Right, I guess you aren't, are you? Not with that Icewing boy chasing you - Sleet, was it?"

"_Annie!_" Auklet whined. Anemone laughed, and twined her tail with hers, draping a wing over her back.

"Aww, you know I'm just teasing you. It's great to see you, sis." Auklet's smile came back, and she nuzzled her head into Anemone's chest.

"You too, Annie!" she laughed. Eggplant smiled; it was an undoubtedly heartwarming scene. Maybe… dragons weren't hellspawn after all? Maybe they were just like him and every other human?

Wait. Right. They called his race "_scavengers_". Mhm. Lovely.

Starflight leaned over his counter and close to him. Eggplant was surprised to find that he didn't jump ten feet at the dragon's proximity; maybe he really _was_ getting more used to them. Or maybe Starflight was just docile as far as most dragons went.

"I, erm, apologize, for the situation you're in now," he whispered, making sure Anemone and Auklet couldn't hear them. "And I, uh, know you're not really inclined to listen to me right now, but I wanted to give you, um, some, ah, advice, and say that if I were in your position right now, I would probably just do as she says for a while and see how things play out."

Eggplant tilted his head at the dark dragon. "Why's that?"

"Anemone has something called 'animus magic'. She can use it to change the world around her to her will. That's why you're bigger and why you can talk to us. If you were to, uh, u-upset her, you, uhm…"

"I… think I get it." Woah. Ho-ly-shit. Anemone was a force to be reckoned with.

"It was nice seeing you again, sis, but I do have to go back to Mother." Eggplant perked up, listening in on Anemone's conversation. Auklet frowned.

"Why? Can't you at least stay a day or two?" she asked.

Anemone shook her head. "No, I have to see her as soon as possible. Because, well…" She gestured to Eggplant, who fell into Auklet's line of sight. Uh-oh.

"_Wooah!_" Auklet gasped at him, amazed. "Is this that experiment you mentioned? He looks so… _weird!_ Wait, I can talk to him, right? Hi, how's your day, my name's Auklet, what's yours?" She asked. Her words were fast and excited. Her eyes were wide with curiosity. It was actually pretty cute.

Eggplant smiled and held out his hand. "Uh, I'm T- er, Eggplant! It's nice to meet you, Auklet!" A long pause followed, until he realize she was staring at his open hand, confused.

"W… what are you doing?" she asked. Eggplant blinked and put his hand down.

"Right, aha, I uh, guess you people- er, dragons, don't do that. Uhm…" he smiled and shrugged at her. Suddenly, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, causing him to yelp.

"Ooo, he's so soft and squishy and huggable! I like what you've done with him, sis! He's cute!" she laughed. Eggplant stood there, a bit shaken, before he let out a content sigh and wrapped his own arms around her, returning the hug.

He got called 'cute' by a dragon. And in a good way. That felt nice.

Anemone circled around them, a warm smile on her face. "I know, he is. I'd love to let you enjoy him a bit longer, but unfortunately," her grin turned toothy yet again, "We have places to be."

* * *

"AAAAGGGHH OH MOONS PLEASE PUT ME DOWN AHAAAHAHAHHHOLY FUCK- AH, MUH-MY _HEAD_, HOOOOH NONONONO-"

"Shut up, wimp."

* * *

Eggplant fought to pull his sore, weak arms up and push his heavy body off the ground, he really did, but after the most horrific - and unfortunately only the first - flight of his life, he was hardly in any position for movement, as he slumped back to the earth with a thud. Didn't help that he had been carrying all those scrolls as well, which also fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ugh. So much for a graceful landing." Anemone rolled her eyes, oblivious to his misery. She had barely prevented him from losing his grip(which was already pretty flimsy, since he had to carry the scrolls, too) and falling to his death multiple times before they were safely on the ground. Needless to say, she didn't have any plans to fly him around anywhere anytime soon. "Well, regardless, we're here now. Yay."

"Where… _is_ here?" Eggplant groaned. Having at least gathered the strength to pull his head up, he looked around him and drew a sharp breath. He heard Anemone introduce him to the location, but he wasn't listening. They were in some kind of large rock formation, like a cove, which acted like a massive wall surrounding them on all sides, stretching thousands of feet up from its bottom. Caves dotted the wall, some with glistening waterfalls pouring out of them. A massive sapphire pool sat at rest at the bottom of the cove, a frightening drop between himself and the water.

And in the center of it all was a massive tower, spiraling upwards, constructed of some kind of sky-blue stone. In the middle of the spirals sat much darker blue discs, each seemingly acting as some sort of landing platform for the dragons flying in and out of it. Eggplant stared in astonishment at the beautiful monument, but suddenly he noticed a very obvious detail about the structure, something that stuck out like a sore thumb to him.

"It's unfinished," he blurted out. He became acutely aware of how rude his interruption was when Anemone sighed in annoyance.

"About ten years ago, the original Summer Palace-" Summer Palace, that's what it was called - "-was destroyed by Skywings in the Sandwing War. Now that we're in peace time, we've started to rebuild it, but it's a huge structure and it takes time." He noticed how monotone her voice was, as though she had recited this by the letter more times than either of them could could. "I could use my magic to speed it up, like how the original was made, but Mother insists I don't. We've been at it for, what, seven years?"

"I believe it's been closer to eight now," sounded a powerful, feminine voice from nearby. Both Anemone and Eggplant snapped their heads up to spot a large, deep blue Seawing hovering in the air before them, adorned with more pearls than Eggplant had ever seen before. As airheaded as he normally was, he instantly knew he was in the presence of royalty, _powerful_ royalty.

With what strength he had, he quickly pulled himself up into a slightly more respectable, standing position. He struggled not to pass out from the light-headedness of standing up too fast, but he miraculously managed to stay lucid. The powerful dragon set down on the ground before them as Anemone spoke.

"It's good to see you, Mother," she smiled. Mother? He recalled that Anemone referred to herself as a princess. Would that make this dragon…?

"And it's as wonderful as always to see your beautiful face, my princess." The larger dragoness cooed lovingly. Eggplant could almost _feel_ Anemone cringe next to him. The massive dragon turned her gaze his way, and he seized up in terror at her presence. She craned her neck down at him, she being very large even with Anemone's spell, and scrutinized him with a steely, questioning squint.

"This… scavenger, not so much. Why have you brought it?" Trying to ignore yet another blow to his already mangled self-esteem, he looked at Anemone for her answer. She simply rolled her eyes.

"I _did_ say I wanted a personal servant, and I _did_ say I wanted to learn more about scavengers. Figured I'd get both of them out of the way," she replied dismissively. Eggplant's shoulders slouched; his pride was getting attacked left and right here. Her mother looked surprised, but also deeply annoyed.

"I understand that I'm always telling you to learn how to multitask, but this isn't what I was talking about, Anemone."

Anemone glanced off to the side, her expression unidentifiable. "_I_ thought it was a pretty good idea…" she grumbled.

"What exactly do you have to gain from having a filthy, braindead scavenger serve you?" The navy-blue dragoness retorted. Ouch. Eggplant was _not_ having the best of days right now.

Anemone sighed. "I have ways of making things work. Isn't that right, Eggplant?" she looked at him, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yes, master!" Eggplant declared proudly, puffing out his chest. The pearl-adorned dragoness reared back in surprise. The attacks on his self-esteem from earlier just made her shock feel all the better. Take that!

"Wh-what in the- A-Anemone! Have you- have you been using your magic irresponsibly again?!"

Anemone shrugged, wearing a smug smirk. "Not irresponsibly, I'd argue. He's gonna help out around the place and make everyone's lives easier. I don't see what's so irresponsible about that. Also, I should mention that I only enchanted him to talk, not obey every order, so he's heard this entire conversation so far."

There was a long, awkward pause as the larger dragoness looked at him, then at Anemone, then at him again, back and forth, her mouth hanging open as she tried and failed to make words of the situation. Suddenly, Eggplant found himself in a vigorous handshake(talonshake?) with Anemone's mother as she introduced herself, embarrassed about what she had just said.

"G-greetings! I'm, ah, I'm so sorry about, uh, that, ahem. I-I am Queen Coral, and I am the presiding ruler of the Seawings, and mother of Anemone here." Eggplant smirked inwardly at how flustered she was acting. Wait, had she said she was the…

Eggplant finally gave in to his exhaustion, and passed out from the revelation. Just before everything went black, he could faintly hear Anemone sigh.

"He needs some work."

* * *

Eggplant would like to believe he had gotten a bit better at this by now.

Working around the clock to appease Anemone's every whim was no easy task, but he had almost gotten used to it by now, having begun to settle into something that resembled a schedule. He'd been with Anemone as her personal servant for almost a month now.

His services didn't go entirely unrewarded, either; sometimes, late at night, Anemone took the time to teach him the history and culture of dragons, specifically Seawings(that's what her tribe was called, he had learned). She had even begun to teach him the basics of a secret Seawing language called Aquatic. Of course, he could never speak it, but being able to at least know what was being said could prove handy.

Anemone admitted one of the reasons she had gotten a personal servant was because she didn't want to use too much of her magic to get things done. She claimed that if she used it too often, she could go insane from it. A dragon as powerful as Anemone losing her mind didn't exactly sound like an ideal situation, so Eggplant understood completely, even redoubling his efforts to make sure his service remained satisfactory. He bit back a question about why she couldn't just do the work herself.

He had heard much about the Seawing's "Deep Palace". When he asked about it, he heard that it was an enormous underwater palace that only the Seawings could enter. The palace he stayed in presently, the New Summer Palace, was built for visits from other tribes and for purposes of diplomacy and trade. Again, Anemone was hesitant to use any magic, but she promised that if he did well, she may eventually improve his enchantment to allow him to safely visit the Deep Palace.

"The scrolls you requested, Master."

Eggplant heaved the sack of various scrolls onto a table as Anemone made her way over to him. He didn't comment on it, but he noticed in the back of his mind that she seemed to be walking funny, her hips swaying a bit more than normal. Shaking the thought from his head, he started to pull out the scrolls to read their titles individually, as he was normally instructed to, but Anemone hurriedly jumped on the bag before he could draw one out.

"Here! I'll, uh, just look through these myself, don't worry about it," she spoke quickly. Eggplant couldn't help but raise an eyebrow; she _was_ acting funny.

"Are you sure, Master?"

"Yes! Er, yes."

"...Is everything... alright, Master?"

"YES! Yeah, everything's good, don't worry about it. Don't- er, don't worry about it." She was clearly hiding something, something important from him.

But hey. Master's orders. Who was he to question her?

"...If you insist, Master. Is there anything else you would ask of me?" He'd been working on the "prim-and-proper butler" routine constantly since he learned he would be serving royalty. He didn't see any complaints from Anemone, and Queen Coral actually seemed rather pleased by the act.

Anemone tucked a loose scroll into the sack before pulling it up, keeping it shut tight. "No. You're dismissed."

Dismissed? That was definitely odd. "This early in the afternoon, Master?"

"Yes, and I'm sure. Please leave."

Well, _that_ was blunt, but he couldn't blame her. "I understand. Call for me if there is anything else," he said curtly, before walking out of the room.

As the large, wooden doors shut, Anemone glanced around her bedroom, making sure nobody was watching her, making sure she was all alone. Once she was certain, she opened the sack and looked through the many scrolls lying within.

"_The Fires of Scarlet_, no… _Claws of the Sea_, no but I should hang onto that one… _A History of Political Tension Between Nightwings and Seawings_, pfft, I know all about _that_ one… _List of Things Riptide__ is Not Allowed to Do_, what the fuck, why's it so long?... Aha!" There it was. _What to Do When Entering Heat_!

Anemone froze, and quickly looked around the room again, keeping the scroll clutched tight to her chest. This was all perfectly natural, she told herself, there's no way around it. But holding this scroll, about to read its contents felt… taboo. Sinful, even. She felt like she wasn't supposed to have it.

She had cleverly sent Eggplant to grab this scroll along with several others to ward off suspicion, and she was relieved that she got it without anyone knowing. But now what? She felt blood rush to her face at the thought of merely having it in her possession, much less reading the damn thing. But the growing burning in her abdomen, the aching between her legs, wasn't something she could ignore any longer.

Quickly darting over to her bed, she hesitantly tugged at the loose edge of paper on the scroll and, triple-checking to make sure nobody was around, pulled it open, letting the scroll roll in her loose talons as the paper pulled out.

Anemone's blush grew tenfold at the… _vivid_ imagery depicted in the scroll, and she felt her heart skip a beat when she came across the first drawing inside. The feeling of taboo multiplied as well. It was amazing that such a vulgar scroll was allowed in their library. How the hell did Eggplant manage to get his paws on this thing, anyway?

Much to her dismay, while also confirming her fears, she came across a particularly dreaded passage in the scroll: she now knew that to cure her heat, she needed a mate.

It was impossible. Mother would only allow an arranged marriage with some pompous old geezer, and Moons know the repercussions if she found some random Seawing in the far reaches of the ocean, pinned him to the sea floor and… _argh_. But at the same time, she wasn't sure how much longer she could handle this _burning_ inside of her. How long would it last? Could she endure it? Or would her inhibitions fail her, and would she succumb to her growing lust?

Wait. A different section. _Temporary Solutions_. A glimmer of hope for her? She excitedly rolled open the scroll to find a drawing of a dragon… doing something to herself. Reading the text, softly as she could manage, "_If finding a mate isn't possible, a dragoness could temporarily mitigate her heat by reaching between her legs with her talons and…_"

...Holy shit, she needed to try this.


	2. Heat

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

Though, Eggplant wasn't exactly sure what 'this' was, but if it was enough to trouble Anemone as much as he saw, it was bad. As he strolled back down to his room in the halls of the Seawing palace, he wondered if he should have pried more or put more effort into figuring out her problem. He had always held a bit of a grudge over being kidnapped and basically turned into a slave, especially earlier on in his time here. But despite this, he had slowly come to consider Anemone a close friend, even if he was too afraid to admit it to her.

Even after all this time, it still felt weird to think that he was not only living alongside dragons but considering one as a friend, even if the feeling was likely one-sided. The time when he was terrified and repulsed by dragons, was still clear as day in his memory. He still was frightened by them, but strangely, not Anemone. He knew if he should have been afraid of any dragon, it should be his magic-wielding master, but he almost felt at ease around her. It didn't make sense, but if he was enjoying something, why complain?

He still was worried for her, though. Something was clearly bothering her, and Eggplant wanted to help. But at the same time, she seemed really protective of whatever it was, so maybe barging in and demanding answers wasn't the best solution. He decided he would get some rest as she said, and figure it out once he was back on the job.

"Eggplant."

Oh, boy.

A familiar pale-blue Seawing approaches him. It was Urchin, he realized, Queen Coral's messenger. He was indifferent to the relatively-small dragon, only complying with his requests without any further word that wasn't strictly related to his work. He noted him carrying a small scroll with him as well, which he handed to Eggplant when he was close.

"Her Majesty requests that this message be delivered to Princess Anemone as soon as possible." Right, another message. Sending one straight to Anemone was a bit unusual, though; normally it was other people in the palace that Urchin had no time for. It wasn't entirely unheard of, though, so Eggplant thought nothing of it as he took the scroll from Urchin's talons.

"Yes, sir," he said, quickly phasing back into his butler act. He knew it really wasn't necessary, but if the formality scored him more points with the other denizens of the Summer Palace, it certainly helped. Urchin gave him a slight nod, before turning around to sort out his other duties.

As soon as possible, he had said. Eggplant turned around as well and began making the short trek back to Anemone's chambers. Hopefully, she wouldn't be upset with him for coming back. He'd have to swear that he'd return straight to his own room after this quick delivery, otherwise he'd have to risk dealing with Anemone's wrath for disobeying her. She'd gotten worked up over less in the past.

As he turned the corner to Anemone's private room, he heard some strange noises coming from behind her door. The wall was too thick to make it out specifically, but it sounded… pulsating, almost, slowly growing and lowering in intensity. Taking caution, he slowly pushed open her door to check up on her, and dropped the scroll to the floor in surprise with a loud thud.

Anemone was there, on her bed, turned away from him. Her head was pressed firmly against her pillows, muffling her moans. Presented to Eggplant was Anemone's ample rear, raised high into the air with her tail curled upwards over her back. Her arm was reaching between her thighs and her talons were rapidly fingering her slit, wet noises and her own sounds of pleasure coming from the room.

Eggplant gasped, not able to take his eyes off of the SeaWing princess. The sound of the scroll clattering to the floor had made Anemone snap to attention, turning around as her eyes widened in horror.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU DOING!?" She roared, quickly changing her position to hide herself from him, "_DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!"_ Her light-blue cheeks flushed scarlet in complete embarrassment. From the head of her bed she crouched, glaring at Eggplant, her eyes alight with fury.

"I-I just needed to deliver something! It was urgent!" Eggplant stammered, his formal facade shattered from the shock of seeing Anemone in such a lewd state. An unusual feeling pricked at him, but now was not the time. "I-I had no idea! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He scrambled to pick up the scroll, his hands shaking as he held it out to her. Anemone glowered at him, curling her claws dangerously, most likely considering whether or not to kill Eggplant right then and there. After all, he was probably just another scavenger to her.

Anemone slowly rose from her bed and made her way over, taking on an exaggerated regal posture. In the back of his mind, Eggplant knew it was just a front to make up for her less-than-elegant position from just a moment ago, but he didn't dare voice his thoughts. She ripped the scroll out of his hands, not bothering to look at it.

"When I say you're dismissed. _It means get out_." She hissed with the venom of a Rainwing. Eggplant was frozen in terror as Anemone retreated back to her bed, settling down on it, her fiery glare flickering back and forth between him and the bedside table where the scroll now rested. He hesitated before turning, and saw Anemone squirm in her seat. As he was about to walk out, Anemone spoke up.

"Wait." She sighed, her talons pressed against her temples. Eggplant could hear what sounded like reluctance and self-hatred in her voice. "Don't leave yet." Eggplant froze, feeling his heart stop in his chest. He felt anxious; to be expected of someone who just walked in on a deadly dragon with arcane magic doing… _what she was doing_. Before he could stop himself, the whole scene replayed in his head: Anemone moaning into her pillows, ass high in the air, her fingers sliding in and out of her wet clit.

And the entirety of the lewd scene was presented to him openly.

He suddenly felt hyper-sensitive, feeling every hair on his body stand on end, feeling how tense his muscles were, the way he had to force himself from not clenching his hands, the shuffling of his skin underneath his clothes.

_All_ of his skin.

Stars dammit, he had a boner now.

Eggplant cursed himself out mentally. Anemone was a _dragon_, a _fucking dragon_. He shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts about her, and he definitely shouldn't be getting erect from her. It didn't matter that they both spoke the same language, she was still an entirely separate species. It didn't matter what he walked in on. It didn't matter how wide her hips were, it didn't matter how erotic her moans were…

Fucking hell, stop.

"...Turn around." Anemone spoke sensually, drawing out every breath. Her tone of voice sounded sultry, somehow provocative, almost. Eggplant could still feel his hard-on pressing against his clothing. He knew full well if he turned around, Anemone would probably kill him. Rightfully so, honestly. But if he tried to shuffle it around, it would only be more apparent to her what he was hiding. Taking a deep breath and deciding to just take the fall, he slowly turned on his heel to face her.

He could feel Anemone's gaze rake over him. She still looked angry about before, but the fury in her eyes had been replaced with… something. Something he couldn't identify. Something that scared him.

His gut clenched when her stare made its way down to the tent in his pelvis, and he heard her as she sharply gasped to herself. "Oh, my…" she murmured faintly to herself, which Eggplant only barely overheard.

Anemone's growing spell that she had cast on him months ago didn't exactly scale his entire body up 1:1. He had "grown to fit a dragon's proportions,'' she had said. The majority of his body felt more or less the same, barring some slightly longer limbs, but of _course_ the enchantment's effect was mostly present on his dick, of all places.

He had noticed, too. No man worth his salt wouldn't have. Especially with how _much_ he grew. It was almost unsettling.

And now Anemone noticed the results of her handiwork as well.

"...Not bad." She spoke up to him, her voice risqué and drunk on an uncharacteristic femininity. Eggplant gulped as she craned her body just a bit closer to him from the comfort of her bed. "Say, I have a… _proposal_ for you. I'm in heat. I need a mate. You're clearly as aroused as I am." Eggplant bashfully tried to shuffle his erection into hiding, to no avail. "What do you say we… y'know?"

He almost fell over. Did she _know_ what she was asking?! "M-Master, you're a- I'm- that's _wrong!_" he tried in vain to protest. Anemone only returned with a husky smile.

"So? You're a scavenger, and still my servant. It doesn't count. Besides, how _taboo_ it is… it arouses you, doesn't it? Naughty boy~" she teased. Eggplant wanted to argue, but to his dismay, she was… well, she was right. He only grew harder as she continued to speak in such a seductive tone.

Eggplant turned his head to the size, covering his face with his hand, averting his gaze. "M-M-Master, you can't _possibly_ be asking me to… m-m-_mate_ with you, right?" he tried desperately. Anemone laughed. A laugh that enraptured him as much as it did terrify him.

"I don't want to _mate_, Eggplant. _I want to __**fuck**_."

* * *

"A-are you sure this is what you want?" Eggplant asked, shudders running throughout his body. He had already closed and locked the door to Anemone's room, so they wouldn't have to worry about anyone else walking in as he had. Anemone herself was still on her large and lavish bed, facing away from him. Or rather, with her rear facing him. She was _almost_ in the same position she was in when he entered, but her tail still draped down over her ass, frustratingly concealing it from his view.

"It's what _I_ want. Looks to me like it's what _you_ want, too," she giggled teasingly. She swayed her hips back and forth, her tail swinging seductively like a pendulum. Eggplant could almost make out the edges of her vulva from behind it, the sight somehow making him even harder.

Sun, moons, and stars, how did Anemone convince him to do this.

"B-but what if I get you-"

"I'm not going to get eggs from this, if that's what you're about to ask. You're a scavenger, I'm a dragon, it's impossible." Anemone cut him off. Well, that was one fear of his resolved, but he still couldn't help but be nervous as he slowly made his way over to Anemone's bed, his eyes glued to her sexy display. She seemed to sense his anxiousness.

"Look, it's going to be fine. I promise we'll both enjoy it, and I won't hold it against you later. Nobody will ever know. If you'd like, we can just pretend this never happened afterwards. But for now, just _relax_. Have some fun. Show some _confidence_," she encouraged. Eggplant arrived at the foot of her bed, just an arm's reach away from her displayed rump.

_Confidence_, he thought to himself as he silently clambered up into her bed, her surprisingly plump ass dangerously close to him. He could almost smell the pheromones in the air. _I guess there's no way out of this. If she wants confidence, she'll __get__ confidence._

_Fuck it, may as well enjoy this._

"You still back there? You haven't bailed on me, have you? Or are you so _hypnotized_ by my dance that you- Oh!" Anemone gasped when she felt Eggplant's hands firmly clasp over her ass cheeks. He gave them a gentle squeeze, feeling the scaly curves fill his hands. They were soft and supple; Eggplant never thought he'd find himself behind a dragon, feeling up her flanks in bed.

Anemone laughed a little, a strangely erotic laugh. "Now you're getting it. You know what comes next, don't you~?" she said. She stretched her backside to raise it even higher, pressing it almost into Eggplant's face. Her hips bounced as she did, her cheeks jiggling within his grasp.

He knew what came next. Letting go of one hand, he reached down to the base of her tail and slid his hand upwards, pulling it up away with no resistance, revealing her clit to him once again. Feeling his hands on her tail, Anemone let out a content purr and arched her back, pushing herself even closer to him. The full view of _her_ made him even harder, painfully so now. He could see she was soaked, fluids seeping from her snatch as he prepared himself.

With his other hand, he moved down to his pants and tugged at the strap of his shorts with his thumb, pulling his manhood loose and hooking the waist of his pants underneath his scrotum. Feeling himself directly reminded him that he couldn't bear to get much more rock-hard. Luckily, Anemone was more than willing to help remedy that.

As he lined his tip up with her slit, Anemone grew annoyed. "Hurry up and stop with the teasing! If you knew how bad this heat was, you wouldn't-" She was cut off with a sudden and loud moan as Eggplant plunged his full length inside of her.

Eggplant felt every muscle clench up involuntarily; his eyes slammed shut, his hands squeezed Anemone's ass even harder. He collapsed forward, one arm hugging Anemone's tail while the other fell to her back for support, his hand clasping over her shoulder. Anemone's wings were spread, and she was gnawing the pillow in front of her, trying to cope with his sudden entrance.

"Aah! Don't- Rrg, don't fucking _do_ that!" she complained. She turned her head to look at him, and Eggplant caught a glimpse of her razor-sharp teeth, making him quickly pull away the hand on her shoulder.

"S-Sorry!" he tried to apologize timidly. _Dragons still terrify me, even when I'm balls-deep inside of one_, he thought crudely to himself. Anemone growled, before turning back.

"It's- _ah-_ it's fine. K-keep going," she commanded. Sensing her 'no-nonsense' tone of voice, Eggplant said nothing, and instead pulled his body back up to focus on pleasing her, gently this time.

Her insides were _heavenly_; her flesh held his shaft in a vice grip, with him only being able to move at all from how soaking wet she was. He knew that he was on the right track when Anemone's breathing gradually got sharper with every thrust. "_Mmmm-_ you su_re_\- you _hav-_en't done this before?" She finally got out, her tone shifting as she tried not to make any _questionable_ noises.

"N-never with a dragon." Eggplant replied, his motions becoming faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Anemone let out small moans at first, and soon she began bucking her hips to the movement, her claws digging into the soft mattress and the low moans turned into high pitched squeals. "_Agh! Harder, harder!_" She begged, her previous voice being dropped for something more lustful.

Eggplant still had his hands on her behind, sliding his palms up and down along her flanks in a gentle massage. Feeling every part of her that he could as the once-proper princess cried out for him. His previous uncertainties quickly vanishing, having been replaced by bliss from how amazing Anemone's slit felt. As if she was made specifically for him. He thought her moans were like angels singing. She was a much better partner than the women from his home.

His train of thought was interrupted as Anemone let out a loud cry and writhed beneath Eggplant in an intense orgasm, but having found new confidence, Eggplant decided he should enjoy it just as much, especially after noticing his stamina had significantly increased. He rolled the still partially dazed Anemone onto her back and crawled up until he was facing her. "Is this what you meant by confidence?" He teased.

Anemone turned her gaze downward, and her eyes bulged out of her head at the sight of his hard-on. "Three moons, _that's_ what you've been putting inside of me?" Despite her words, her voice was filled with ecstasy and excitement. Eggplant gave her a smirk, and slowly began again. More gentle than the first time. Again, he went to massage her sides, in sync with his other movements. Anemone seemed to be enjoying every moment of it, throwing her head back against the pillows with his re-entry, her wings furling and unfurling, her tail lashing ever so slightly.

Eggplant loved the softness of her under scales, her tender stomach exposed to him. Every small whimper of pleasure only heightened his own lust, but he still took it slow. In part because he wanted to tease Anemone, only giving her so much so she could beg for more, but also in part to the fact that he didn't want this to end. After spending so much time with her, he was genuinely enjoying himself, and enjoying the sight of his captor turned friend also being pleased.

"Stop going so _slow_," Anemone moaned in frustration as much as arousal, her own arms wrapped around Eggplant, wings splayed out on either side of her and going off the bed, flapping erratically. "You're _killing _me!" Eggplant only chuckled in response, once more beginning to pick up his pace, but this time he could feel himself coming close. He was still face-to-snout with Anemone, her eyes almost closed. Eggplant felt euphoric. If he dies here, then at least he dies doing _this_.

"How does it - _ah!_ \- feel?" Anemone asked. Her words were slurred, and her tongue was lolling out of her mouth. It was hard for her to keep her eyes focused on Eggplant's and not roll to the back of her head in lust, but she maintained a steely gaze. "You've, ah, always been t-_terrified_ of dragons, I-I could tell." A heavy blush plastered her features, turning the scales on her cheeks a deep red. "H-How does it feel… to _**dominate**_ one of us?" She was cut off by one of her own moans. "To have your Master under you, t-to use her as you please?" Eggplant felt his focus waver. Where were all of Anemone's arousing words coming from?

As Eggplant's energy rapidly began to lower, he felt himself rocking his hips forward with more strength as his own manhood began to get sensitive. It had been too long since he'd done this, and he couldn't hold back his moans. Anemone must have heard this as she pulled him closer, until their whole bodies were pressing against each other. It made the act a little harder, yes, but it was worth it for feeling the entirety of Anemone's body against his own. Her supple hips, her smooth underbelly, her powerful chest, her scaly arms and legs wrapping around him to pull him even closer. All of it pressing against Eggplant's bare flesh from all sides, consuming him.

When Eggplant finally came, he came hard. It was an explosion of pure and absolute euphoria. His fluids shot out of his shaft and filled Anemone's cunt to the brim. The bedsheets were a total mess. It was a miracle they weren't heard by anyone passing by.

Suddenly, Anemone mashed her face against his. Eggplant's tired eyes grew wide from the abrupt kiss. Her lips felt like no human lips he had ever had the grace of feeling, and he could feel her tongue press against his lips, asking for entrance. He reflexively opened his mouth to reciprocate, but before he could think about what he was doing, he felt his short stubby tongue wrestling in vain with Anemone's long and snakelike one.

It ended as soon as it began, both parties gasping for air. Anemone let out a few more small, breathy moans of ecstasy from their romp, before she looked at him and noticed his incredulous expression. She blinked, her blush came rushing back and she turned her head. "Was… was that weird?" she asked timidly.

Eggplant collapsed to the bed on one side of her. He knew it wasn't a good idea to lay in his Master's bed like this, but considering what they had just done, it hardly bothered him. "...Just a little," he replied, still catching his breath. _Maybe this whole dragon-servant thing won't be such a bad life after all,_ he thought, just before his exhaustion finally caught up to him, and he passed out.

Anemone slumped down into the soft cushions next to him. Turning her head, she studied his sleeping face. Sweat was plastered to his skin. His normally tame hair was wild, pointing in all directions, mostly down. What caught her attention most was just how peaceful he looked; he was relaxed, more relaxed than she normally saw him. The whole servant act was probably getting to him over the past few months. Their "session" must have been good for him, Anemone thought with a smile.

Her eyes involuntarily trailed down his form to his still half-erect manhood. She blushed; how was it possible for a scavenger to please a dragon so well? She was desperate, anything at all would've been a life saver, yes, but this was _heaven_. And he looked _huge_, too. Then it hit her; She had done this, when she had initially enchanted him. What exactly did she say, again…?

"_Enchant this scavenger to speak the language of dragons, and grow to fit the proportions of a dragon perfectly."_

So that was it. She had enchanted him to "fit the proportions of a dragon perfectly." She hit herself mentally for such lazy wording, but her foolishness had led to some… interesting side effects. Why he didn't look horrendously deformed with that enchantment was beyond her, but the important thing was that she had inadvertently enchanted his dick to _perfectly_ fit a dragon. His body, his length, everything about him, tuned to fit a dragon to absolute perfection.

She had accidentally created a perfect fucking machine.

Oh, moons, what was she going to tell Mother?


	3. Queen Glory

What a nightmare.

Eggplant felt strange when he woke up the next morning. A strange feeling, something he could only describe as wet and somehow tingly. He tried to raise his eyelids open, to see an unfamiliar ceiling above him. In his dull, early morning mind, the strangeness of the sight didn't register. He instead poured what little focus he could muster into the strange soreness across his entire body, and trying to remember what happened last night.

He remembered... well, nothing. He was drawing a total blank.

As his mind began to slowly start up more, he became more acutely aware of the wet tingle, which he could now feel in his crotch. More so, something was _moving_ on it, up and down, bobbing on his shaft. He was hard, but couldn't recall becoming erect. It was almost as if he was…

_Some kind of wet dream_, Eggplant thought. He let his head fall back more into the pillows as pleasure ran through his body. _I think I'll just lay back and enjoy it before I wake up for real_.

Out of curiosity, he managed the strength to pull his gaze downwards to see exactly _who_ was servicing him in this bizarre dream. Strangely, however, he didn't see the pale face of any women he remembered from his tribe. Not that nameless busty redhead hunter he always fawned over. Not his childhood crush. Not even his sister.

Yeah, that had happened before. Let's not talk about it.

Instead, the face he saw looked… blue? A sort of pale blue. His eyes were blurry, but he thought he saw what looked like horns on her head. Drawing out a long blink to clear his eyes, his vision cleared, and suddenly he felt everything rushing at his mind.

Anemone. Anemone was there, maw open, slobbering all over his dick.

Eyes wide in shock, Eggplant was suddenly hyper-aware of how close he was to cumming.

Acting entirely on instinct, a knee-jerk reaction, he flung his entire torso at her and grabbed her head, one arm on the back of her head and another on one of her horns. Before Anemone could react, he _slammed_ her down onto his crotch, until her lips were pressed against his stomach.

He exploded deep inside of her mouth, his dick gushing white-hot ropes of semen into her maw and down her throat. Eggplant squeezed his eyes shut, his hands gripping her head in a vice grip from the adrenaline of his orgasm. Had he kept his eyes open, he could see Anemone keeping her eyes closed too, as she greedily lapped up his cum as it rushed into her mouth.

When he was finally drained, Eggplant collapsed into the bed, seeing stars in his eyes. Everything that had happened the night before came rushing back to him all at once.

He had _fucked_ Anemone.

And he had enjoyed it.

Feeling more movement on his shaft, he looked down to see Anemone pulling herself off of him, her lips parting from his tip with a soft pop. "Mmm…You weren't waking up for breakfast, so I had a _snack_," she slurred, her seductive voice sending chills up his back.

Eggplant groaned, propping himself up on his elbows. "G-good morning to you, too."

"Did you enjoy last night?", She asked, turning her piercing baby-blue eyes onto him. It almost felt rhetorical; they both had a good time, and they both knew it.

But still, whether he enjoyed it or not didn't matter. He had still slept with a _dragon_. No matter how much fun he had, something still nagged at the back of his mind, telling him what he did was just outright wrong.

She must've read his grimace when he didn't respond. "We don't have to talk about it," she spoke in a strangely soothing tone. "Nobody has to know what we did. If you'd like, we can just forget this ever happened and move on."

"_Or_," the lewdness in her voice came back with a vengeance, "If you'd like, we can always have more fun sometime~" She leaned in to kiss him again, but Eggplant quickly stopped her by pushing her face away with an open palm.

"I just _came_ in that mouth," he deadpanned. Anemone reared back and laughed. Eggplant couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation, too.

"C'mon, let's not keep Mother waiting for us," she said, hopping off the bed and making her way to the door.

"Are you sure you're still hungry after that snack?" Eggplant teased. Anemone responded by chucking his discarded clothing at his face.

"Get dressed, big boy, we've got breakfast waiting on us," Anemone laughed. Stars, her laugh was so cute.

* * *

"Did you read that notice Eggplant had sent to your room?"

Queen Coral turned to look at her daughter expectantly. Anemone seized up; in the middle of their, er, 'fun', she had completely neglected to look at the letter which led Eggplant to catch her in the first place!

"U-uh… R-Remind me again?" Anemone chuckled nervously. Out of the corner of her eye, she could almost see Eggplant starting to sweat a little.

Coral sighed in exasperation. "What were you doing that made you forget to read such an important letter?"

"I… was busy with something." For once, she wasn't lying. Eggplant had buried his face in one of his hands by now, blushing profusely. Coral didn't seem to notice.

Coral's brow furrowed. "Well, since you have _neglected_ to read it, I'll just tell you myself. Your scavenger servant, Eggplant."

Both the scavenger in question and Anemone perked up. "Your scavenger," Coral continued, "is being transferred to serve Queen Glory in the Rainwing Kingdom for the next week."

…

"He's **what.**" Anemone asked.

"Transferred. Eggplant, for the next week, you'll be serving Glory instead of Anemone and I."

"M-may I ask why, Your Majesty?" Eggplant stammered. Scared stiff of the queen as always.

"Some Seawing patrols got in a fight with Rainwings. We're hoping your service could work for reparations," Coral answered cooly.

_F-for real?_ Anemone didn't know what to think. She knew there was no dissuading her mother, but…

...

"It'll just be for a week, I'm sure everything will be fine," Eggplant told her after they finished breakfast and had retreated back to Anemone's room. Now that the pair were more awake, they could both detect the lingering smell of sex that filled the room.

"I know, it's just…" She couldn't even pinpoint a problem with this setup, but something about it just seemed wrong to her.

"Look." Eggplant placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll go there, I'll serve for the week, and I'll come straight back here."

"And then you'll come straight into my mouth," Anemone responded without missing a beat. She bit her lip, flashing a toothy, lewd smile at him.

Eggplant laughed, but began speaking slowly to her. "Y'know, if you'd like… we don't have to wait a week."

His hand trailed up her neck and rested under her chin, his thumb pressed against his cheek. She blushed at his forwardness; since when had her shy and timid scavenger become such a flirt?

Her blush burned stronger as she spoke, but she gave him a sharp grin. "Oh, I'd _love_ that."

* * *

"_O-OH, FUCK YES! HARDER, DAMMIT! AAAHHH~!"_

* * *

"When you said you wanted to 'try something new' for reparations, I can't say I expected you to bring a _scavenger _as your envoy."

Deep within the heart of the rainforest, on the royal pavilion, Glory lounged upon her throne, giving Eggplant one of the most oddly neutral expressions he'd seen in his life. She didn't oppose Coral's idea, but she wouldn't have suggested it herself, either. She was surprised, neither pleasantly or unpleasantly, and nothing more.

"I figured, over something this minor - but still notable," Coral quickly corrected herself, noticing a slight furrow on Glory's brow, "it couldn't hurt to give something a try." The conversation felt worded very strangely to Eggplant. From his position, he couldn't tell who had initially suggested that he serve in the Rainforest in the first place.

"Say, Anemone," Coral turned her attention to the princess at her side. "Before we begin, would it not be nice to give Eggplant a small tour of the area, so that he may become better acquainted with it in his time here?"

Anemone perked up. "Of course, Mother! If Queen Glory approves, as well?"

Glory gave the dragoness a soft smile. "Sounds good to me."

Before Eggplant could react, Anemone had already practically dragged him halfway around the entire Rainwing village. He barely had time to stop and take in the environment around him. Her 'pretty princess' behavior immediately dropped in favor of her love for the Rainwing villa. She was clearly excited about this place, but Eggplant couldn't figure out why.

"Ooh! Ooh! I have these two friends here who'd _love_ to meet you! They should be around here somewhere…"

Anemone had let go of him and was running around the pavilion herself. Eggplant tried to sprint to catch up with her, but halfway there, he saw the air shimmer in front of him, and the face of a dragon appeared inches from his own. With a frightened scream, Eggplant flailed back, falling to the ground unceremoniously.

"Oh, Tamarin! There you are! It's nice to see you too, Kinkajou!"

Before any of them could respond, they could hear Coral's voice calling for them somewhere nearby. "_Eggplant! Anemone! Where are you?_"

"Here, Mother!" Anemone called back. As they heard the Seawing Queen's wingbeats approach, Anemone sighed. "Sorry I couldn't talk more. I just got here, too…"

"You may spend more time with your friends, Anemone," Coral said, appearing from seemingly out of nowhere. "I only need Eggplant. We're going to be speaking in private with Glory about what kinds of labor he will be performing over the next week." Eggplant's face visibly paled, but he quickly clambered on Coral's back before they both took off to see Glory.

"Aww, poor Eggplant! You're not working him half to death, are you?" Kinkajou said in mock accusation.

Anemone didn't respond immediately. She waited a long second until she could be sure they were out of earshot.

"Umm... Anemone? Yoo-hoo? Pyrrhia to Anemone, are you there?"

Tamarin said nothing, but Anemone and Kinkajou could hear her sniffing the air around her, and close to Anemone. She could smell something on her that nobody else could.

Anemone opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, then finally found the words she was looking for. "You can smell… _it_, can't you?"

"Uhh, what's _with_ you two? C'mon, what're you not telling me? Is this an elaborate prank?" Kinkajou demanded, her scales turning red with frustration.

Tamarin's face broke out into a knowing smirk. "You've been using Eggplant for _that?_ Oh, my, Anemone, I didn't know you could be so _lewd_~"

"L-L-L-_LEWD?!_ Anemone, _what_ is she talking about?! WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING." Kinkajou's scales shifted into a multitude of eye-scorching colors. Anemone had to cover her face with a talon, partially to avert her gaze from Kinkajou's light show, but mostly to hide her burning blush.

"Kinkajou, Tamarin…" Anemone groaned in embarrassment. "There's… something I have to tell you about Eggplant."

* * *

Two days had passed.

Eggplant was a little surprised to find that his work under Queen Glory was about the same as it was under Queen Coral. Delivering things, giving reports, etcetera. He was basically just moving information around. Not that he had a problem with that, of course; he was worried his work might be more physically strenuous, which he was _not_ feeling up to.

Well, _maybe_ he'd be up to it, depending on the job…

Eggplant scolded himself mentally. Those kinds of thoughts were reserved for Anemone and Anemone only. He had a very… weird relationship with the Seawing princess, but it was something that was better off being private between them. He really didn't need this new… _fetish_ of his spreading to anyone else.

He blinked. Was it a fetish? He'd never really thought of it that way before. He wasn't really sure what it was, honestly. And was it even really _his_ fetish, since Anemone was the one to bring it on? Who knew.

"Will that be all, Your Majesty?"

He figured it wasn't worth thinking about right now. He could sort out his relationship issues with Anemone when she was actually there. For now, he'd just keep focusing on serving Glory until the week was up.

"Of course, you've done a nice job today. It's getting late, so it might be best for you to be done now." Queen Glory smiled. She'd really warmed up to him in the past two days. It felt nice to have someone be grateful for your help.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I'll return to my quarters for the time being." He mentally twitched. He'd all but mastered the butler act by now, but he'd never be able to say 'quarters' without feeling like a total fool. He turned on his heel to leave, but then Glory called out to him.

"Actually, you may as well wait here for now." Eggplant turned, blinking in confusion. "The message you just delivered to me is from my mate, Deathbringer. If his timing is right, he should be returning here in an hour or two. I thought you might like to meet him." Deathbringer. Eggplant had heard the name thrown around a bit in the past two days, but he'd never met the mysterious Nightwing bodyguard slash assassin personally. Apparently, he'd been out on a mission for the past… month? No, two.

Well, if he was arriving soon, he may as well just do what Glory asked of him and stay in her pavilion. Not much point leaving only to come back later. Though a glance at the sky showed that the sun was getting a bit low; hopefully, he'd get here before dark.

Not that it mattered with a dragon, and a Nightwing at that.

"So I was thinking, until then," Glory spoke. She was lounging lazily across her throne, her head resting on an arm, her talons drumming on her cheek. "Maybe you'd just like to stay here and talk for a while?"

For some reason, Eggplant couldn't help but feel tense. But he pushed these feelings aside and turned to face Glory fully. "O-Of course. What would you like to discuss, Your Maj-"

"Bleh, I'm sick of the uptight servant attitude. You're our guest; come over here and relax a little."

Eggplant took a minute to register. He could tell Glory was laid back compared to Coral, but this was new. He shrugged, not going to turn down this offer. He strolled over closer to where Glory sat - lay, more like - and let his posture relax. His muscles were less tense, his shoulders were relaxed, and he felt perfectly calm.

"Alright. Is this better?" Glory smiled. "So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Hmm… I want to know more about scavengers. What your life was like before you met Princess Anemone." Pretty reasonable question. And so he talked. About his personal life, about scavenger culture, about his old village. Eventually, Glory wasn't even asking questions anymore, and only listened passively with a smile on her face as he rambled about his old life.

"Really? You hunt with those… "bow" contraptions? I suppose you don't have claws like us to catch your food with, so it makes sense." Glory said thoughtfully.

"Yeah! We kind of have to, since we're not nearly as fast or strong as dragons are." Eggplant responded, grinning in pride.

His grin vanished the moment he felt a paw on his shoulder and over his mouth. A familiar voice whispered in his ear, "_You're right, you're not. Don't resist or ask for help, or else._" It was feminine, and he had definitely heard it before recently.

Risking a glance at his shoulder, he was surprised to see nothing there at all. However, he could still _feel_ the paw there. There were more paws, too; the one on his mouth, one on his stomach and one on the inside of his thigh.

_Invisible Rainwings_, he realized in panic. _I'm surrounded._

And multiple, too. Judging from the four paws on him, that probably meant at least two Rainwings were here. Glory was right there, while he was surrounded by hostiles, and she was none the wiser.

He couldn't call for help. He'd seen what Rainwing venom could do, and he was _not_ about to risk that happening to him. Best he could do was just obey their commands and act casual.

"_Don't do anything that might give us away, no matter what._" He could hear her hot breath on his neck, and had to force himself to not react. The paws on his chest and thigh began moving around more, feeling him up. They slowly grazed his lower body, over his chest, across his stomach, down the side of his hips, around his thighs and calves.

Until suddenly, one of them rubbed over his crotch, and Eggplant's heart almost stopped dead.

"_Ooh, would you look at that… Anemone was right, you _are_ impressive…_" Eggplant's thoughts were racing. Anemone. If random dragons were groping him, then of _course_ she had something to do with it. Which basically meant he was fucked. In more ways than one, come to think of it.

Who would have heard about this from Anemone? These voices were familiar, where had he heard them before? It struck him; Kinkajou and Tamarin. It had to be those two.

"Eggplant? Are you feeling alright? You look nervous." Glory asked, tilting her head at him. She didn't know a thing. But he couldn't risk being found out, so he just gave her a thumbs up.

"Y-yeah, sorry, just feeling a little tired. Long day. Don't worry about me."

"W… Would you like to go and rest? I can call for you later when Deathbringer arrives, or you could meet him tomorrow morning…"

"_Say no,"_ the voice he was pretty sure was Kinkajou purred into his ear softly.

"N-No, that'll be fine, thanks! W-Were you asking me about something?" Eggplant was _not_ having the best day today. He wasn't able to let Glory know of his predicament, but for some reason, his captors didn't want him leaving. Wouldn't it be easier for them to do… whatever they were doing, in private? It looked like whatever they were trying to do, they wanted it done in front of Glory.

"I was… asking about how it's been for you so far. Living with Princess Anemone, that is." _Anemone_. Somehow, accidentally or not, she had orchestrated everything. He was going to have a talk with her about this later.

The ghostly arms around him shifted. One talon was caressing his bare chest underneath his shirt, and the other was stroking his slowly hardening shaft, only a thin layer of cloth between his sensitive skin and her claws. He was getting hard in front of a _queen_. Who he had known for a total of _two days_. He was definitely going to get eaten at this rate.

He tried stuttering out an answer out for Glory. He wasn't really focused on the words he was saying so much as he was the contact he was feeling from all sides. Kinkajou had a talon stroking his forearm, with another one caressing his cheek.

Tamarin, however, had grown tired of the teasing. Pulling at the edges of his pants, the talon slipped under the cloth and was holding his crotch fully, skin on scales. He gasped at the sudden contact, his face warming up. Stars, this was so embarrassing to experience in front of a queen, even if she didn't know what was going on.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Glory asked. Dammit, she was catching on. She couldn't figure out that he just stood there and put up with getting a handjob in front of her!

"Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just, uh… thought of something."

"Oh? What was it?"

"I-It's nothing, really. Just something I was going to ask Anemone when I returned to the Seawing palace." _Like, why did you send two Rainwings to turn invisible and fondle me?!_

"Ah. I see." Glory shrugged. Was she in on this too, because there was no way anyone could be this ignorant of… this! Or was Rainwing camouflage just that effective?

"_Us Rainwings take pride in our ability to blend in with our surroundings._" And also their ability to read minds, apparently. "_But did you know that, with some training, we can alter that camo to create… illusions, on our scales?"_ Oh, no. No no no no no. But it was too late; the Tamarin had moved her body from behind him, to in front of him, blocking the line of sight between Glory and his almost exposed groin.

"_For example. With my friend here where she is, Glory can't see your… prize, directly. Just by changing a few scales on her back, it'll look to Glory like your pants are on. But in reality…_" Tamarin grabbed the top of his pants and yanked down, letting his now fully hardened shaft flop out into the open air.

A soft gasp next to his ear. "_You're bigger than I thought…_" Tamarin grabbed onto his handle with both talons, stroking up and down. A third talon began moving on it. The one whispering in his ear apparently also wanted a piece of his meat.

"Eggplant, are you _certain_ that you're okay? Your face is all red and shiny. Isn't that a sign of sickness for scavengers?" Queen Glory asked. She was _really_ catching on that something was wrong, and Eggplant wasn't sure how much longer he could play dumb.

"U-Uh, no, I'm fine, really! Just uh, a bit hot, is all."

"...Would you like me to tell of my servants to fetch you a cool wet rag?"

"N-N-No, thanks, I think I'll be g-_oooooood!_" Mid-sentence, he could feel Tamarin run her slick, soft tongue across the underside of his shaft. He felt himself twitch, a bead of pre leaking out of his tip, which Tamarin greedily lapped up. Daring a glance downward, Eggplant was treated with an otherworldly sight: Tamarin's tongue lolling out, but not attached to any maw. Since Rainwings couldn't camouflage their tongues, it looked as though it just floated there, detached, wrapping itself around his cock with a will of its own.

Eggplant was starting to panic. He wasn't sure he could hold out for much longer. What would happen when he finally gave into his lust and fired his seed? Would they just scamper off with that?

Suddenly, everything moved again. Eggplant realized; they had switched places.

"_Mmm, you taste so good~_" drawled the voice of Tamarin. Moons, she was so close to his face. "_Kinkajou's been waiting so patiently to get a lick of you. I warn you, she's very… eager to get started."_ Eggplant barely bit back what would have been an embarrassingly loud moan; He could feel that Kinkajou had just taken him all the way down her throat, her tight, wet walls clenching around him as she bobbed up and down on his dick. She was _not_ going easy on him.

"_Do you know why we're doing this? It's not out of our own lust. Well, not entirely…"_ Eggplant squeezed one of his eyes closed as Kinkajou used her talons to play with his sack, having to rattle off an excuse to Glory about something getting caught in his eye. "_Deathbringer's been gone for __two months now. Her Majesty's heat had just kicked in unexpectedly a few days after he had left."_

With dawning horror, Eggplant slowly began to realize what was going on. Kinkajou placed both her talons firmly on his ass to take as much of him into her mouth as possible. "_She hasn't done anything about it out of loyalty. She's been very good at pushing that burning feeling down, but that only makes it more pent up inside her._"

Oh, damn, he was close. He couldn't hold back a soft, strained moan as he felt a rising pressure in his dick. "_Two months of pent up and locked down lust. And all that's needed is a little push, and everything explodes outwards."_

"_Just like I'm sure you'll explode on her face, and then in her tight pussy."_

After taking him all the way down her throat one last time, Kinkajou's maw popped off of his shaft, and she began rapidly stroking him and licking the sides. However, his tip, which was moments away from bursting, was now exposed. Eggplant's heart froze when Kinkajou shifted her body away, leaving his hard-on in full sight of Queen Glory.

Glory gasped, ripples of purple, pink and acid green rushing across her scales as she spied his massive organ. "Eggplant! You-"

She was cut off by Eggplant's sudden orgasm. His white ropes shot outward, and with Kinkajou aiming his member, they landed right on the shocked Glory, coating her in his thick semen as she doubled back in surprise. Eggplant half yelled, half moaned as he blew his load all over the queen, stumbling backward and falling to the ground from the sudden force.

He noted two bursts of wind rush by him. Kinkajou and Tamarin forced him into cumming on Glory before fleeing the scene.

Eggplant laid on the ground, his member still half-erect, panting for breath. He felt dizzy. He couldn't even process what Tamarin was whispering in his ear. All he knew was he had blown his load all over the queen's shocked face. Was he going to be executed? Would Seawing and Rainwing relations worsen? Would-

"Some of it got in my mouth."

That tone. That slow, creeping tone. Oh, moons, he was dead.

"Y-Y-Your, Majesty, I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry, I-I, t-they, ah, the, the two-!"

"No no," Glory spoke, silencing him. Eggplant could barely breathe as she slowly brought a talon to her face, picked up a small glob of his fluids, and much to his shock, stuck it in her mouth.

A slow smile stretched across her face. A familiar, terrifying smile. The same kind of smile Anemone had given him a few days ago.

"I think I like your taste," Glory purred. Her scales shimmered in pink-rose and gold. She rose from her throne, her movements all calculated and sensual. Eggplant found himself deathly still as he watched the way she balanced her weight to her hips, how careful her footfalls were, the way her muscles shifted under her scales.

And most importantly, the lewd smile she wore the whole way as she walked so lusciously towards Eggplant and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I think, if you don't mind," she moaned more than spoke, "I have _one last job_ for you today."

* * *

"So you've been with Anemone before…? Of course _she'd_ be crazy enough to ride a scavenger through the night." Glory placed a paw on his bare chest. "But I can't blame her. She has nice taste…"

Eggplant had tried to explain the situation to Glory, but it turned out he didn't need to. Glory didn't care about the two invisible Rainwings that sucked him off, all she cared about was making sure she got a taste of him, too. She had stripped him down and had him lay on his back in her bed as she crawled on top of him. There was a lot of staring as they both drank in the sight of each other's lush forms.

"So this is the tool that had Kinkajou and Tamarin taking turns…" Glory drawled, admiring his shaft as she stroked it up and down with her free hand. Eggplant, still sensitive after his last orgasm, closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. He flinched when he felt Glory's tongue run across it.

"Mmmm," Glory moaned at the taste of his manhood. Eggplant couldn't help but rest a hand on Glory's head as she took his tip into her mouth and began suckling on it, slowly bobbing up and down as she took more and more of him into her throat.

"Y...Y'know…" Eggplant found it hard to think with Glory servicing him. "Anemone… didn't _exactly_ ride me all night, as you said…" Much to her dismay, Glory paused her blowjob to glance up at him. She rose her head off of his shaft, a thin trail of saliva connecting her lips and his tip as she stared at him, awaiting elaboration.

Eggplant blushed. "I-It was… more the other way around…"

Glory's brow furrowed. "So she…" Her eyes widened in realization, before she flashed an erotic grin. "I didn't take Anemone for the submissive type. How did it feel, dominating a dragoness as she writhed in pleasure beneath you?"

Eggplant, with a flustered smile, turned away, remembering his first time with the Seawing princess. "It was… nice."

"Nice? That's all you have to say about getting to take the Seawing Princess's virginity?" Eggplant paused. Anemone had her heat for the first time that night, so it was hard to believe she had anyone else before then.

Sun, moons and stars, he _had_ taken her virginity. Wasn't that important? He'd come to terms with having slept with a dragon by now, but the fact that he was her first time was just incomprehensible to him. He'd really have to talk to Anemone about it-

\- later, he decided, as Glory suddenly began straddling his waist, both her paws on his chest for support. His member rested up against her underbelly. "Well, you got to be dominant that time out of your service to her. You've only been here for two days, so you'll have to _serve_ me just a bit more before you can be on top~" Glory breathed.

She pulled her legs together, squeezing Eggplant's shaft between her thighs, eliciting a moan out of him. "Oh? Does that feel good?" she asked, shifting her thighs to get more friction on his dick. Eggplant threw his head back into the pillow from the pleasure; a dragoness's scaled thighs were surprisingly smooth and supple, ideal for pleasing his manhood with. Glory rolled her hips against his, moaning as her slit rubbed against his shaft, arching her back as she grinded on him.

"Does my dance arouse you?" Glory asked, her voice husky and smooth. "First a princess, and now a queen. Rubbing shoulders with high life, are we?"

"I think… I've been rubbing a lot more than just shoulders with you…" Eggplant breathed. He was starting to get close, and Glory could tell. She stopped her lap dance and lifted herself up, moving his tip against her pussy. She could barely hold back an embarrassingly loud moan from how _turned on_ she was; two months without any contact, and in the middle of her heat, no less, and here she was, moments away from feeling full again.

And to think she'd be doing it with a scavenger. It was strange, but the abnormality of it only turned her on more.

She went down on him, his tip sliding inside of her soaked pussy, inch after inch following behind it. Soon, she had fully hilted him inside of her, squirming from the feeling of the large cock in her heat. Eggplant slid his hands up her large thighs before resting on her voluptuous hips. He got a good grip on her waist, his fingers squeezing her ass. Both moaned from the feeling of intimacy and union, the electricity at their crotches.

Glory pushed herself up and rose, his manhood slick from her juices, until only his tip remained inside her. She fell back down, his shaft filling her again. She pinned Eggplant to the bed by his shoulders before getting into a rhythm; rolling her hips as she had done before, moving up and down on his cock, her every movement deliberate, but with carnal desire raging in it.

Glory's tongue lolled out as she flashed a downright pornographic smirk down at him. "Having fun being the queen's sex toy?" Eggplant could only respond by moaning, and sliding his hands further back, her thick flanks filling his palms. Glory sped up gradually, feeling his dick pump in and out of her, twitching inside of her from the stimulation.

"Do you like the attention you're getting from Her Majesty? Do you like being milked to her heart's content?" Her voice was drunk on primal lust as she leaned back, arms on the bed behind her, rolling her hips upward now, so Eggplant could get a good look at his shaft going in and out of her drenched clit.

"...Y-Your Majesty, I-I'm gonna…!" Glory began slamming herself down onto his pelvis as hard and as fast as she could, determined to get as much out of this before it ended. She was getting close, too.

With a loud yell, Eggplant grabbed her ass and bucked his hips as deep into her as possible, blowing his load inside of her pussy. Glory felt her scales blush in rose-pinks from the feeling of his hot seed being dumped into her burning heat, his throbbing spear still deep within her walls. The immense pleasure of feeling Eggplant orgasm inside her caused her to orgasm herself, her juices rushing out and coating Eggplant's and her waist.

Glory collapsed from the sensory overload and fell forward, her arms falling limp at her sides and her tongue lolling out, pressing her chest into Eggplant's. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she blushed, feeling so intimately close to this scavenger she had only met two days ago. Was she a slut for wanting a scavenger to cure her two month long heat? A part of her didn't mind that.

Eggplant gave her ass a firm squeeze as he moaned into her ear. He was still recovering from two orgasms in such a short time frame, but he still felt excited. "Wanna go for round two?"

"O-Oh, Moons, yes…" Glory cried into his chest, desperate for more of _him_. Eggplant reaches his hands further down to get a good grip on the lower part of her ass, before pulling it up towards him, making his dick slowly slide out of her. Her underbelly pressed up against his chest as he bucked his hips up into hers, pushing his cock back inside of her.

Glory practically screamed from the movement while she was still hypersensitive from her last orgasm not a minute ago, and went nearly limp in Eggplant's arms as he kept pumping his hips upwards, thrusting his shaft into her slit.

The bed was a total mess from all the cum and sex juices, but Glory didn't care. She didn't care about a single thing, except getting Eggplant's prick as far into her as possible to scratch the itch that was her heat.

"H-H...H-Hey, E- _Ah! _\- Eggplant…" Glory managed to moan out. "I, ah, I think… Y-Y-You've served m-me… w-well enou_oh!_" Eggplant slowed his fucking to a stop, confused. Glory slid herself off of him, stumbling around from their hard love-making, before collapsing back on the bed in a new position. Stomach down, hind raised up, hips and tail swaying from side to side. "I think… y-you've earned this," Glory slurred, drunk on erotic pleasure.

Eggplant had done this exact same position with Anemone. He knew what he was doing; feeling up and massaging her flanks, lifting aside her tail to get a good view of her body, and of course, slamming himself all the way in.

Glory's moans probably roused the entire rainforest as Eggplant kept on hand on Glory's shoulder for support and another fondling her ass as he railed her, trying to roll his hips into hers the same way she had done with him earlier. Glory's ass was as high up in the air as she could manage, while her face was planted into the bedsheets, moaning and drooling into the fabric.

He alternated from short, fast thrusts, and slower, longer ones, pulling his shaft almost all the way out before rushing it back in, and sometimes he went at whatever speed he liked, just making sure to crash himself into her as hard as he could. "_Ah, oh Moons!_ Y-Y-You're really, p-p_uh_tting your back into it, h-u_ah_?!" Glory stammered, her speech barely coherent.

"Y-Yeah…" Eggplant stuttered, barely able to speak himself. God, her tight, slick walls felt so good against his cock. They clenched around him, constricting to the point where he wouldn't be able to move if she weren't so soaking wet for him. He'd still never get over a dragoness getting aroused over a human like him.

Glory, her unable to contain her pure ecstasy for any longer, threw her head back into the air and howled out, a smutty and lewd howl, her eyes rolled to the back of her head in euphoria. The way he stretched her walls, the way he slammed himself into her, the way his massive cock filled her mouth and throat brought her so close to the edge-

Wait. How was he in her mouth, when he was definitely still fucking her from behind?

"Hey babe, I'm home," growled a familiar, seductive voice from above her. Not Eggplant's voice. It was the voice she fell in love with.

Deathbringer was here. And he had the smuggest, most erotic grin she had ever seen on him.

Eggplant was frozen in fear. He could hardly breathe. It took all his strength to not run out the door that instant. He was just a human, no, a mere _scavenger_ to them, an experiment from a foreign princess with magic. And here he was, having an affair with the queen of _two tribes_. By all the stars, his cock was still half lodged inside her.

The massive Nightwing leaned in over Glory to get a good look at him, the dragon's shaft still shoved into Glory's face. "A scavenger?... Odd choice for someone to bang, but I guess I get it." He slid his member out of Glory's mouth, just for a second before, slamming it all the way back in. He gave a somewhat sadistic smirk at the queen. "Yeah, you missed that taste, didn't you? I can feel your tongue lapping up my dick, desperate for more."

Eggplant's fear had dimmed down, and all he could feel now was stunned. He cheated on a master assassin's wife, the Queen, and all he got was a brief look before the Nightwing just went back to face-fucking Glory.

"I feel like I should honestly be angry at both of you right now, but you're honestly not to blame. It was my fault for leaving just before your heat started, and when you showed up," he looked at Eggplant again, "she just couldn't contain herself anymore. Surprised she held out this long, her heat seasons are _harsh_."

"Also," he added with a shameless shrug, "this whole thing is pretty hot, so I can't complain. If it gives me a boner, it can't be all terrible, can it?"

"H…" Eggplant swallowed before speaking. "H-How do you know what's happened so far?"

Deathbringer was already rocking his hips into Glory's maw as she took him all the way down to her throat. Glory gave up trying to get a word into this conversation by now, and closed her eyes as she focused on servicing her husband, sucking and licking at his shaft as it pumped in and out of her mouth at a slow but steady pace. "I got here a bit earlier than Glory planned, so I figured I'd hide and make sure everything was alright before showing myself."

"But then I saw those two girls giving you a good suck off - not unlike what my _lovely wife_ is doing for me right now - and watched the whole thing from the shadows. I can't be angry at all, it really was hot. Oh, also, it was hot enough where I decided to stroke myself as I was watching you go at it, hope that's not too weird for you."

Eggplant stayed absolutely still, dick still partly inside Glory's slit, as he watched the Nightwing assassin make Glory take him in the mouth. After a minute, Deathbringer remembered Eggplant was still there, and gave him a somewhat annoyed look.

"Well? The bitch is hungry for our meat, I'm doing my part, are you going to do yours or not?"

Eggplant blinked, startled, before he tentatively slid himself all the way inside of Glory before sliding out. A glance up, and he was Deathbringer motioning for him to go faster. He did, slowly getting back into the same rhythm he had before the assassin arrived, rolling his dick in and out of her tight cunt, no longer nervous by Deathbringer's presence.

And so they kept doing that, both fucking Glory from either side, spitroasting the queen on their dicks. The pleasure of being used in such a way made Glory moan, but as Deathbringer's member was filling her mouth and throat, the vibrations only served to please him more as the two males slowly sped up.

"I think… I'm gonna…" Eggplant huffed out, nearing his… fourth? Fifth? Climax of that night. He sped up even faster, his muscles working on autopilot, ramming himself in and out of Glory's soaked, tight, needing pussy as fast and as hard as he could possibly manage.

"Yeah, same here," said Deathbringer, far more collected than he was. He grabbed Glory's horns and began pistoning his cock deep down her throat, Glory moaning harder than ever, muffled by his throbbing meat-stick jammed into her mouth. His balls slapped repeatedly against her chin, and her eyes were rolled back in elation, drool dripping at the corners of her maw as she slobbered all over his knob.

Eggplant finally couldn't hold it in any longer and pushed himself as far in as h could manage as he exploded inside of Glory's begging womb, his thick seed shooting out of his tip in short bursts, flooding her insides. Deathbringer, on the other hand, had slammed Glory's entire face into his crotch, her nose pressed against his underbelly. He dumped his cum deep down her throat and into her stomach, before pulling out slightly, still blowing his load all the way. Some bursts of it launched into Glory's mouth and onto her tongue, with her relishing in his taste.

When he had fully pulled his shaft out of her mouth, Glory had managed to compose herself enough to speak.

"Deathy-"

Only to be interrupted by yet another blast of cum as the Nightwing rubbed another one out, shooting his seed onto her face, slathering her scales in his thick semen. Glory had to close her eyes as it sprayed all over her, coating her maw and horns.

When Deathbringer had finished his facial, he collapsed onto the bed on his back with a satisfied moan, limbs stretched out, his only half-deflated cock still out. Glory felt weak from the hard sex, but it all felt so _euphoric_. Being so roughly used by two men, and going behind her husband for sex… She was definitely a slut, but it felt good. She collapsed next to Deathbringer, not even bothering to clean her face.

Eggplant slowly laid down next to them, nervous. He assumed that whole thing was a "heat of the moment" thing, but now that it was gone and everything had calmed down, what was going to happen to him? Was the Nightwing going to kill him, would Rainwings and Nightwings declare war on the Seawings, would-

"Hey, little scavenger dude. You did good."

He blinked. "I-I'm sorry?"

"I was already gone for two weeks and deep into my mission - which I can't tell you about, by the way - when I realized that my girl's heat had long since started. And with how far away and how preoccupied I was, I couldn't do anything about it but finish the job, get home, and hope she could manage. Another two weeks after that, I figured that it was too late, and she had to have already found another guy to mate with. I don't think she'd ever leave me, I'm just too perfect for that, but I wasn't there when I was needed. Honestly, it may sound weird, but I'm glad she found someone to keep occupied with until I came home."

Suddenly he sat up, and gave Eggplant the funniest expression. "But a _scavenger_! I heard Princess Anemone was experimenting with a guy like you, but to think _you'd_ be the one with the honor of fucking my wife! It's hilarious! Good thing I've managed to get over my fear of you guys a few years back."

Eggplant could hardly look him in the eye. The way he said "fucking my wife" didn't seem hostile; it actually sounded pretty friendly, but that made it even more off-putting to hear.

"Hey, look, forget all of that. Point is, I'm grateful. And hey, no hard feelings about any of this, right?"

Eggplant paused to think, before smiling back. "No hard feelings."

The two fell back into the bed, their cum-covered queen asleep between them.

A hush fell over the room.

"...Y'know, if you ever wanna come back someday for round two-"

"I think I'll be fine for right now, thanks."

* * *

"I'm glad to hear he's served you well," Coral said. She and Anemone had returned at the end of the week, and were talking with Glory and Deathbringer.

"Oh, yeah, he's served us _real_ well. He's fantastic at what he does." Glory sighed contently. Deathbringer cracked a naughty smile, but a glare from Glory stopped him from making any inappropriate comments.

"Really? I knew he'd do well, but I'm surprised at such positive feedback! I may do this more often!" Coral smiled, glad to have found a new way to improve tribal relations.

Glory looked around. "Say, where is that scavenger, anyway?"

"He ran off with Anemone to relax with some friends before the two had to leave. I'm sure he'll be fine," Deathbringer shrugged.

Coral said, "Well, in that case, would you mind if we stayed the night here and left in the morning? My daughter rarely gets the time to visit her friends here, and I thought it would be nice to give them a day."

"Of course," smiled glory happily. "You may stay for as long as you wish."

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Rainforest, Anemone and Eggplant were traveling together, looking for Kinkajou and Tamarin. Eggplant blushed, thinking back to the horribly embarrassing conversation he had with the two Rainwing girls the next day.

"_Oh? Did you want more of our services?"_

"_Mmm, you tasted delicious last night. I could just eat you up right now…"_

"_So how was it? Was the Queen a top or bottom?"_

"_I bet she rode you for hours, didn't she? If you'd like, we can try that, too…"_

Thinking back to that reminded him of something else. "Hey, Anemone?" Something important he thought about last night, something that had been nagging at his brain nonstop over the past week.

The Seawing princess looked at him. "Hm?" Eggplant still couldn't get over how cute she looked, but that wasn't important right now.

"When we get back to the Seawing palace, can I talk to you about something?"

"Why not talk to me right now?"

"It's… personal."

Anemone nodded, unsure of what he meant, but seeming to understand. "Alright. You can talk to me about anything, Eggplant." He smiled; he always felt so comfortable around her. Anemone was a good friend.

Something lingering in the back of his mind told him that she was far more than that, but he pushed it down, not willing to think about it at the moment.

"Oh, Kinkajou! Tamarin!" Anemone called out. Eggplant shook himself from his thoughts and looked up. Sure enough, the two Rainwing girls were there, waving back at them.

"Hey, Anemone!" Kinkajou smiled, darting up to them and wrapping the Seawing in an embrace. "Ooooh, I've missed you so much, I haven't seen you in _so long_!"

Anemone laughed. "It's only been a week, Kink, relax. Hey, Tamarin," Anemone said, hugging the other Rainwing as well. When they broke, Tamarin had a strange smile on her face as she spoke.

"Your scavenger friend tasted _lovely_."

"Tasted? What…" Anemone and Eggplant's faces both exploded into beet-red blushes. "Tamarin! You-!"

"Yeah, he was _deeee-lish_!," Kinkajou joined, having fun teasing the Seawing and her servant. "I can see why you like him so much!"

"I.. But you... What?!" Anemone exclaimed. Surprisingly, she didn't seem to have told them to do what they did. Kinkajou and Tamarin just sucked him off on their own accord.

"Hey, c'mon, that was all we did. Nothing else happened afterward," Kinkajou said dismissively. But then, a strange smile crept up on her features.

"_However_," Kinkajou spoke slowly, "I heard you two get to stay one more night here before going home. If you'd like, we could all, ah," she grinned at the two, "_play together_?"

"Yeah, that'd be fun, wouldn't it?" smirked Tamarin. "He's a great time. I would hate to see him go without a goodbye gift~"

Eggplant felt his pants grow a little tight. "W-what kind of goodbye gift?"

Tamarin gave him the evilest look he'd ever seen on a dragon. "A mouth and pussy full of your spunk."

Anemone was stunned at her friend's forwardness, but slowly, a grin grew on her features as well. "I think it'd be fun, Eggplant. What do you say?"

Eggplant's blood ran cold. All three dragonesses, staring at him, lust in their eyes, had just declared their desire to ride him 'til dawn. He doubted he'd be going home with his pelvis intact.

Eggplant sighed. "Sure."

What had he gotten himself into?


	4. Seafood

Eggplant's eyes opened, and he was immediately hit with how sore his muscles felt. He ached all over his body, dull throbs rolling over him. He gave a soft groan before reaching his arm out, but he jumped when his hand came into contact with a mass of scales in front of him, the minor shock waking him up more fully.

Anemone was still asleep in front of him, the two of them laying together side by side in her bed, back in the Seawing Palace. The lights in her room were dim, his eyes needing a moment to adjust to the darkness. The brightest lights in the room consisted of Anemone's bioluminescent stripes, softly pulsating as she breathed. Her back was turned to him, the spines on her back pressing up against his chest.

He remained still for a minute, not wanting to risk moving and waking Anemone as he thought back on the events from the past few days. His night of fun with a severely horny Rainwing queen and her husband with a cuckold fetish and, a few days later, having his "parting celebration" with Tamarin, Kinkajou, and Anemone all at once. By the stars, all those tongues...

Anemone's body shifted in front of him as she was roused from her sleep. By the time Eggplant snapped out of his thoughts, he realized what had happened.

Of _fucking_ course he was nudging her with his morning wood.

"Mmmm," groaned Anemone, still half asleep, "I can feel you poking me back there…" She pushed her back up against him further, her rump particularly sticking out, rubbing against his hard-on. Only some mere cloth separating skin and scales.

Eggplant scooched away to avoid being impaled by her spines. "You've been poking me a _whole_ lot more than I've been poking you," he smiled, tracing a finger along the edge of those spikes on her back.

Anemone laughed. A cute laugh that just made him feel so much more at ease. Not that he wasn't already totally relaxed, snuggling up in bed with his… What even was she to him? His master? A friend? Some sort of deranged lover? He wrapped his one arm over her shoulder and one around her waist, embracing her from behind as they lay in the dark, snug room together.

A devious idea entered his head, and he teasingly crept his hand down her midriff and down between her legs, his middle finger sensually rubbing up and down her slowly wettening slit. She moaned, her head falling deeper into her pillow as she rested a paw on his forearm as he rubbed her.

"_Ah_... I s-spoil you too much…" she slurred, still not fully awake. She drooled out the corner of her mouth a bit as Eggplant dipped a single finger into her soft depths, pushing in and out of her slowly. Eggplant rubbed at her opening with his index and ring fingers while his middle finger pumped within her. His hand was soaked in her juices, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to feel Anemone squirm.

Feeling bold, he slid another finger inside, eliciting another moan from Anemone. His fingers were clammy from her wet and constricting slit, but feeling her arousal only made him move faster as he moved one last finger inside, moving three fingers as deep into her as he could. Anemone purred into the pillow all the while, her body twitching in ecstasy.

"Argh… Eggplant, I'm… g-gonna…!" she tried to say. Eggplant fingered her rapidly, flicking his fingers inside of her, until Anemone couldn't hold it anymore, and-!

A knock at the door. "Princess Anemone, breakfast will be prepared in twenty minutes!" came a guard's voice, before the two could hear him walk off. Anemone and Eggplant were deathly still, their chests feeling tight from suspension, until they sighed, and collapsed next to each other.

"Dammit…" the Seawing groaned in frustration. A blush heavy on her face, but the furrow in her brow was almost just as prevalent. Eggplant looked up at her.

"He's gone. Do you want me to…?" he reached his sticky hand over, but Anemone shook her head.

"No, that dumb guard ruined the moment. Besides, if I have to wait for it, it'll be even better, right?" She flashed her signature lewd smile at him. Eggplant smiled back.

"Well, we should get ready then." Eggplant said. He had an innocent and happy smile on his face, but deep in his mind, he was already plotting the best way to finish the job when he got the chance.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Eggplant and Anemone watched nervously over the largest table of food either of them had ever seen. A mountain of shrimp, seemingly endless crabs and lobsters, a plethora of scallops, _an entire whale_, and a bottomless pit of more kinds of fish than the two could ever hope to learn the names of.

"...So… what's the occasion?" Anemone spoke slowly, approaching the situation with great care. Queen Coral, at the other end of the massive table, had to speak loudly for them to hear from far away.

"Why, dear, your sister is finally coming home!" she said enthusiastically. Anemone immediately perked up.

"Tsunami? Really? It's that time already?!" Eggplant looked between Coral and Anemone, still confused.

"Uhm…You have a sister?" All he got in response was an eye-roll from Anemone.

"_Yes_, in fact, I do. In fact, she's the crown princess of the Seawing Royal Family." she sighed. Coral, ignorant of her exasperation, smiled at him.

"We're experimenting with peaceful transfer of power. Tsunami herself suggested it, a system where every few years a new leader comes into power. With it, Tsunami will become queen in about five years. This way, we can have new queens without having to tragically fight to the death with our heirs," she said, pretending that her last sentence wasn't the most terrifying thing Eggplant had ever heard.

"So, she's been on a trip around the continent, studying other kingdoms and cultures to see what running a kingdom is like. That way, when the crown is passed on, she'll be ready for it! And nobody has to die!" She was awfully cheerful for someone talking about her or her daughter's death.

"And… she's coming home from that trip today?" Eggplant guessed.

"Yeah," said Anemone, "and I think I see her flying down here."

Coral swung around, looking skyward. Eggplant ran over to join her. Sure enough, there was an escort of Seawing guards coming down, and in the middle, on very regal looking Seawing.

They touched down on the balcony, and Queen Coral was instantly on her feet, running over to give the supposed princess a hug, with Anemone darting to join her. Unfortunately, the swarm of guards around Tsunami was so dense, Eggplant couldn't catch a glimpse of her. He tried peeking between wings, only seeing flashes of indistinguishable blue scales.

There were so many voices, but one that stood out to him was one he didn't recognize, and also one that sounded particularly agitated. Suddenly, there was a break in the circle of dragons, and a figure stepped out.

About a head taller than Anemone with deep cerulean scales, she strode over in his direction, looking back at Coral and Anemone, not seeing him.

"Alright, I get it, yes, thank you, I feel _so_ welcome home, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go crash in bed for the next year!" she yelled back. Eggplant was too busy with his own thoughts from the scene, that he didn't even bother to move out of the way as Tsunami barreled into him, sending him tumbling into the ground with a thud.

"Watch where you're going, you little-!" As she turned her head his way to insult him, she stopped mid-sentence, staring down at the scavenger. He looked back up at her fearfully, worried that in her apparent rage she might do something rash.

Instead, she started blushing furiously. Of course, this didn't make her expression look any less enraged.

"_YOU?!_" she screamed, her face as red as a SkyWing's. Without giving him a chance to ask what she meant, she stormed out of the pavilion and into the royal sleeping quarters.

Eggplant hesitantly pulled himself off the ground, shaken up by her fury. Anemone came up behind him to help him up, and she sighed.

"Tsunami's always been… irritable, but she hasn't been this angry in a long time. I wonder what she's been through. I hope she's alright…" she trailed off, nervously.

Coral came to back them up. "I'm sure she's just stressed from the long trip and needs time to relax and unwind. She _was_ gone for half a year, after all."

_Half a year?!_ The idea of being gone on a trip for a full month baffled Eggplant. He couldn't even imagine being out for six.

"Here," Queen Coral gestured to the stomach-churning mountain of seafood on the table, "let's start eating now. I'm sure she'll be up soon."

Sure enough, after a few minutes, the new Seawing princess came creeping back into the pavilion. Eggplant and Anemone were wisely taking very small, very slow bites the whole time, to minimize the amount of food they'd end up cramming down their stomachs. Tsunami picked a random place at the table and began eating wordlessly.

She was still clearly frustrated about something, and - much to Eggplant's confusion - kept stealing glances at him, and once he noticed, she looked away, blushing. It made him wonder exactly what had happened during her half-year trip around the continent.

Coral and Anemone had tried to make conversation, but were quickly shot down by quick quips from Tsunami. Instead of getting angry at her attitude, however, the other members of Seawing royalty only sighed and kept eating. Evidently, this behavior was a lot more normal than Anemone would like Eggplant to believe.

Soon, Eggplant and Anemone couldn't stand the awkward atmosphere anymore, and both asked to be excused. Coral, understanding, let them go, letting them go while she and Tsunami were left alone with way more food than anyone would ever need.

Back in Anemone's room, the two collapsed on the bed together, mentally drained from the breakfast.

"...Are you _sure_ your sister isn't always like that?" Eggplant asked.

Anemone sighed. "Okay, she's… like that a lot. But still, it feels somehow different now. I don't know why, even when she's angry, she feels… off."

"She kept staring at me before looking away when I saw her, did you see that?" Eggplant propped himself up on his elbows to look at her. Anemone looked back at him, somewhat surprised.

"Was she?" Of course, she had to flash her favorite perverse grin. "Maybe she has the hots for you, too? I wouldn't doubt it."

"Too, huh…?"

"Speaking of which," Anemone relaxed her body, her legs spread out to reveal her slit, "Where were we…?"

Eggplant smiled as he leaned over and pinned her down. Anemone kept smirking at him from below. "You're gonna finish what you started, right? You're gonna make me cum?" she asked.

Unexpectedly, Eggplant gave her a similarly lewd grin back. "That huge table of fish, and only one piece of 'seafood' stuck out to me that whole meal…" he spoke sensually as he began lowering himself down to her clit.

"S-Seafood? What do you -"

Anemone was cut off by Eggplant's tongue flicking into her pussy, making her cry out in pleasure.

* * *

The next morning was pretty normal, until Tsunami and Anemone began talking about Eggplant.

"So you enchanted a scavenger to speak and… grow, and made him your personal servant?"

Anemone wrapped an arm and a wing around Eggplant's shoulders, giving a bright, friendly smile. "Yep! It was mostly just an experiment, but he's great at what he does, and he's a good friend, too!" Eggplant blushed a little at Anemone's words of praise.

"A good friend, huh…" Tsunami trailed off. "Say, can I ask a favor? Could I try borrowing this… 'Eggplant' for the day?"

"Of course!" Anemone said enthusiastically, not even hesitating. "You can see for yourself how good he is! Besides, a queen-to-be has a lot more responsibilities than I do, so you'd probably need his help a lot more!"

"Right… Right, I would." Tsunami said slowly, as if she wasn't fully listening to Anemone. She turned to Eggplant. "Come with me. There's something we have to do."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Eggplant said. Wait, Your Majesty was for queens. Queens-to-be? Princesses? What was the title for princesses? Damnit, he'd forgotten. Probably from getting so casual with Anemone. Whatever. "May I ask where we are going?"

"...We're going to a nearby beach," Tsunami replied. By that time, Anemone had already said her goodbyes and walked away, leaving him alone with the Seawing heir. "There's… a, uh, new specimen. That I want to study. Yes. We're concerned it may prove to be an… _invasive_ species." She spoke unusually slowly, calculating her words. A stark contrast to her anger from the day before. Was she hiding something?

"...O-Of course, Your Majesty," said Eggplant. He may as well stick with that for now. "How are we going to get there, may I ask?"

"Get on my back. We're flying."

Oh. Oh stars, no.

Eggplant tentatively hoisted himself onto her back, grabbing onto her shoulders. Flying always made him sick, but for some reason, this time the churning in his stomach wasn't from airsickness. There was a strange tension between him and this dragon, something he couldn't explain.

Tsunami spread her wings and took off, and soon, the two were smooth sailing in the air. For once, Eggplant didn't feel like he was about to throw up. He actually felt somewhat calm. Despite the wind rushing past his ears, it felt awkwardly quiet up here. Tsunami's face was hard, stern, facing straight ahead, and absolutely refusing to show emotion.

If she wasn't going to speak, neither was he. He readjusted his grip a bit and looked ahead in silence as she-

"I know what you've been up to lately."

Eggplant could _literally_ feel his heart skip a beat at that.

"After visiting Glory- _Queen_ Glory in the rainforest on my trip back, I found out about the things that you've been doing. The _dragons_ you've been doing." She was quiet for a minute. Long enough for Eggplant to look over to the side and see how far down the fall was. He could survive it. Right?

"So you can imagine why my reaction was so… What it was- when I saw that you were in the Sea Kingdom. With my _sister_, of course." She explained rather calmly.

"How was she, by the way?" Noting his confusion at the question, Tsunami growled dangerously. "How much _fun_ did you have with my sister, last night alone?" Eggplant was glad she couldn't really see him and his quickly reddening face.

"W-What do you mean-"

"Don't be an idiot." She hissed, cutting him off. "You both sounded like blue whales." Eggplant nearly fainted. She had heard? How many others had he and Anemone disturbed? Both literally and metaphorically.

"And don't get all flustered. It's a pretty secluded part of the palace. I'm pretty sure I was the only one who heard you two." She snorted, "It confirmed what I was hoping was just a joke from Glory." Eggplant fell silent for a while. Was he too far now to call for Anemone's help?

"It-it was… good…?" Eggplant tried saying. Praying that it was the answer that wouldn't get him flung two thousand feet above the water in a freefall. Tsunami didn't say anything else. Save for a few snorts that Eggplant could have easily imagined.

"_Just_ good?"

Eggplant opened his mouth, but couldn't find the words to say. He averted his gaze from Tsunami entirely. "I…" He sighed, only half-sure this wouldn't get him killed instantly. "I'm… sorry, for all of this, I… I know it's weird, but your sister - A-Anemone and I, we, ah… I, I dunno, uh…"

Tsunami glared at his stuttering. "You, ah, uh, _what?!_ Spit it out!"

Eggplant only stuttered harder, not sure exactly what he was even trying to say. Anything that came out of his mouth was just incoherent gibberish at this point.

Tsunami reared her head back at him, snarling through her shark-like teeth at him. "_What is it?! You don't _LIKE_ her, do you?!_"

Eggplant's stammering ceased. He himself honestly wasn't sure what the answer to that was. He didn't know what Anemone was to him anymore. A master? A fuck buddy? A friend?

And then there was what Tsunami was insinuating…

"I… I don't know. Maybe I do," he answered as honestly as he could. "I'm sorry."

Tsunami groaned in annoyance. "Oh, stop _apologizing_ for every little thing, you little punk, it's getting on my damn nerves!"

"Wha-"

He was cut off as Tsunami suddenly dive-bombed towards the shore. He gripped onto her shoulders for dear life, so hard that his hands started to grow numb. The wind rushing in his face blinded him, forcing him to close his eyes and look away as he tried desperately not to fall off.

Tsunami rolled in the air, flinging him off her back at well over three hundred feet in the air. He felt his stomach drop before, with expert grace, Tsunami caught him again at the peak of her rotation, carrying him under her with her talons. Eggplant's legs dangled freely as he had to force himself to not throw up.

Tsunami dove the rest of the way down, and when she was only a few feet from the ground, tossed Eggplant down onto the sandy shores. He landed on his back with a thud. Before he could get up to recover, the salty waves crashed over him, drenching him in seawater. He sputtered, coughing up the water, when Tsunami flew down and pinned him to the beach.

"Listen up, punk," Tsunami commanded, "I don't know what your relationship with my sister is exactly, but I want it _figured out_. I care deeply about my sister, but I don't know if I care about you. I'm not about to sit back and let her be ruined because she decided to sleep with an enchanted scavenger. _Got it?_"

Eggplant coughed off to the side, unable to speak. Tsunami reared up and slammed his shoulders down into the beach.

"_DID YOU HEAR ME, FUCKBOY?! I SAID FOR YOU TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND MY SISTER, BEFORE I CARVE OFF YOUR LIMBS AND SHOVE THEM IN YOUR-_"

She paused. A long, painful silence was held. Eggplant could barely breathe.

Tsunami bit her lip, a sly grin growing on her features.

"Did you… just get a hard-on?"

Eggplant suddenly noticed how _painfully_ hard he was, his shaft making a proud tent in his pants, scraping up against Tsunami's underbelly. Her grin grew wider as she pressed herself down onto his crotch, rubbing up against his growing member.

"You _did_!" she laughed, "Does getting beaten into the ground and yelled at by a big, sexy dragoness like me turn you on? Do you want me to grind on you more? Do you want to hilt yourself inside of me?" She sat down on top of his prick, causing Eggplant to groan as she rolled her hips on his. Another wave crashed into his side, making Eggplant jump as he was again drenched in the salty water. Tsunami only barked another laugh.

"I can feel you throbbing underneath me," she growled sultrily. "You know what? Six months of traveling left me with a lot of pent-up stress that I think you could help me relieve. If you can't explain why my sister likes you so much with your words, you can explain with your dick." With her razor-sharp talons, she shredded his pants, casting the ruined undergarments aside. Eggplant was quick to protest.

"M-M-My pants! W-What am I supposed to do when we get back?!"

"I don't know, figure it out yourself, it's not my problem. If you want to hide this big boy, why don't you cover it by shoving it inside my sister, huh?"

Eggplant didn't respond. He only watched as Tsunami reached down and began stroking his growing member off.

"And what a _big boy_ this is, too…"

She stopped stroking him and instead pressed her thighs against his shaft, rubbing her legs against each other with his cock trapped between them. "Glory told me _all kinds_ of stories of what you two did after dark. You like dragonesses' thighs, do you? You like getting crushed between my legs?" She squeezed harder, shifting her legs to move on top of one another.

She stopped suddenly. Eggplant gave a soft whimper of protest when he saw her getting off of him, until he realized that she wasn't standing up. She was positioning herself for his entry into her now-soaked pussy.

She pushed his tip inside of her, and they both let out embarrassingly loud moans when she slid his entire shaft inside of her tight slit. Her warm walls squeezed his member in a vice. She sat for a minute to adjust to his size before she lifted herself up, only to crash her hips back down into his, and began riding him.

Eggplant weakly reached to grab her ass while she bounced on him, but Tsunami was quicker, and wrapped her talons around his neck, softly choking him as she rode him. "Is this what you've been doing with Anemone?" she asked. "I wonder, does she dominate and use you like I am? Or does she quiver beneath you, completely at the mercy of your meat-stick? Maybe I should see for myself. Maybe I should join you two sometime," she teased.

"I-I…" Eggplant could barely cough up any words. "I-I'm… gonna.."

Tsunami, with her lightning-fast reflexes, lifted herself off of him and, just moments before he reached his release, squeezed tight at the base of his shaft, preventing him from blowing. "Nuh-uh-uh! Not until you ask nicely!"

"P-Puh…" Eggplant's throat was scorched with saltwater and withered from her choking. "P-Please…"

"Please, what?"

"M-M-Master, please, l-let me-!"

Tsunami put her free talon to her chin, in mock deep thought. "Hmm… I dunno…"

"P-P-Please, Master, let me cum! I'm begging you, p-please!"

"Hmmm… Fine."

She let go and rapidly stroked him off, the lubricant of her sex juices still coating his cock as she finished him. Eggplant groaned as he exploded all over her chest, his cum bursting out in ropes. Tsunami playfully clenched and unclenched around his member to control his orgasm.

"You've been very good to your Master," Tsunami purred. Eggplant wondered in the back of his mind if his semen was making her lose her inhibitions, like what happened with Glory. "And good boys get rewards…"

She moved her maw close to his prick, and flashed her razor-sharp shark teeth at him. "Don't worry. I'll _try_ not to bite, just so long as you stay still," she giggled, as she rolled her tongue across the underside of his shaft.

"Actually, here," Tsunami said. She pulled the rest of her body on top of his, her alluring rear pressed right up against Eggplant's face. "If I'm going to please you, you'd better please me. You'd better to a good job, or my teeth might _slip_ a little." she threatened, before slyly adding, "Not that you wouldn't, if my sister's cries from last night mean anything," and slid his dick into her mouth.

Eggplant moaned at the entry, but didn't want to sit idly by any longer. He gripped Tsunami's flanks a bit more roughly than he would have expected of himself. He felt the scaly flesh jiggle and warp under his hands, admiring the feel of her ass, before he stuck his tongue into her needing slit. He could feel Tsunami moan around his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down, which only made him work harder at eating her out, swirling his tongue all around her insides.

He moaned into her, tightening his grip on Tsunami's rear, but didn't dare move his lower body, terrified of the frightening-looking teeth in the Seawing's mouth. But despite that threat, he found Tsunami was _criminally_ good at giving blowjobs. She suckled on his lip, lapping up any drop of precum that leaked from him, wrapped her tongue around his member while he was in her mouth, planted kisses around it, licked every inch of it off. She absolutely _slurped_ him up.

"_Ah!_ M-Master, I'm- I'm gonna-!"

This time, Tsunami did nothing but cram his cock all the way down her throat. She moaned deeply around his shaft as he shot his load deep into her throat, Tsunami taking gulp after gulp of his seed as he dumped his cum inside her mouth. The Seawing princess drank up his semen as he blew himself into her. When his orgasm died down, she pulled her maw off of his dick with a 'pop'.

"You're tasty. I think I'm starting to get an idea of why Anemone loves you so much," she sighed. She moved to straddle him again, but was surprised as Eggplant, with unprecedented strength, flipped them over. Tsunami found herself on her back, looking up at him. She gasped a little at the sudden show of force, before laughing it off.

"You really want to fuck me that badly?" she said as Eggplant lined himself up with her slit. He slowly pushed himself inside of her, feeling her insides clench around his member. He never noticed before, but Tsunami's face was sexy as hell. Her eyes rolled back a bit as she closed them, resting her head back into the sand, her mouth open with soft moans as he filled her.

Soon, he was all the way in, and began to pull himself out until only the tip remained. He pushed himself back inside of her until her crotch was pressed right up against his, and he pulled out again. Pumping in, pulling out, pumping in, pulling out. He filled her tight, slick pussy, gripping his dick in a vice, pistoning himself in and out of her. He planted one hand on her shoulder and another in the sand as he began to get into a rhythm.

"Y-You like this, don't you?" Tsunami gasped out. "You like fucking me when I'm not even the s-same species as you. Y-You like this, you dirty dragon-fucking pervert."

He barely even thought about anything aside from fucking Tsunami, who was writhing in pleasure in the beach sand. The water of the waves no longer kicked them down, but only gently rolled over them as they mated on the beach. It occurred to Eggplant just how _open_ this all was; all his other "encounters" were behind closed doors, but out here, any Seawing passersby could catch them at any moment. Somehow, the thought was exhilarating, as he heightened his tempo a bit.

Eggplant's arm wobbled and gave way as he collapsed into Tsunami's chest, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he pounded her repeatedly. Tsunami, previously only laying still and taking his dick, wrapped her arms around his back to pull him closer to her. Her hind legs soon followed, pushing down against his hips in hopes of pushing him deeper inside of her.

"I…" Tsunami panted as she neared her edge. "I think I like it, too…"

The two embraced tightly together on the coast as they fucked, smooth skin slapping against cerulean scales. Their close proximity made for greater speed, and soon, both found themselves at the edge of a final orgasm. Their moans reached a vibrant climax as they, too, climaxed, Eggplant shooting his thick seed deep into the Seawing's womb, and Tsunami squirming as electricity shot through her body as the two came.

Eggplant, with what little strength he had left after their romp, rolled himself off of Tsunami and laid next to her on the beach sands, the salty tides rolling in and splashing over their tired and naked bodies like a blanket, before retreating into the sea. Both were panting heavily, desperate to catch their breath.

"I… think I can see why she likes you so much…" Tsunami whispered as they silently agreed to rest for a little longer.

* * *

"I assume you're not up for any 'fun' tonight?"

"No, I think… I think I just wanna lay down for now."

Eggplant had, with great difficulty, returned with Tsunami to the Seawing palace shortly after the two's 'bonding experience', and he had just finished explaining to Anemone what had happened between him and Tsunami. Anemone was amused to say the least, as she hugged him from behind as the two laid down in bed together.

"That's okay," said Anemone. "We don't have to mess around all the time. Let's just relax for now."

"R-Right," Eggplant yawned. "Nothing sexual, nothing weird, just… two friends, relaxing in bed together."

The two were silent for a minute, the darkened room washing over them, the only sounds being the distant flow of water. Eggplant was laying in front of Anemone facing away from her, so he couldn't see her expression.

"Eggplant…" she finally whispered. "Are we… friends?"

Something flashed through Eggplant's mind at these words.

"_I don't know what your relationship with my sister is exactly, but I want it figured out. I'm not about to sit back and let her be ruined because she decided to sleep with an enchanted scavenger."_

Tsunami's words echoed in his ears as he perked up to carefully answer Anemone's question.

"O-Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?"

"W-Well, I just thought…" she trailed off. He could feel her arms just slightly tighten around him. "I was thinking about… I don't know…"

"Anemone?" he turned around in her arms and embraced her, burying his face into her chest. "Hey. You can tell me anything."

"...I was thinking that maybe…" she took a deep breath. Eggplant could hear her heart racing. "Maybe we'd be something…" Her arms faintly trembled around him.

"..._More_…"

Eggplant's mind went blank as he caught on. "...Oh," he dumbly responded. How _was_ he supposed to respond to that? He supposed it made some level of sense, after how intimate their relationship was already. They were definitely past just being friends at this point. But this felt like… a big step, to say the least.

It really begged an obvious question. "...Why?"

Now it was Anemone's turn to be confused. She blinked, looking down at the scavenger she had in her arms. "W-What do you mean?"

"Why me?" Eggplant repeated. "Our first time, I mean - I _took your virginity_, didn't I? Is that not… _wrong_ in some way?"

"Why would it be?" Anemone asked, tilting her head in confusion at him. Eggplant kept his head buried in her chest, keeping his gaze hidden.

"Look, I - I guess - this doesn't-" Eggplant struggled to pick the words he wanted, unsure of exactly what to say and how. "I'm… it's not the fact that we've been, ah…"

"Fucking?"

"Yes, fucking," Eggplant laughed. His mirth quickly faded, however. "It's not the fact that we've been fucking that I'm worried about. But that was your _first time_, Anemone. Why did you want to do that with me instead of another dragon?"

"...Eggplant." Anemone sighed, as she wracked her brain for the right words. Keeping one arm wrapped around Eggplant's waist, she moved her other arm to caress his cheek, still ducked below her chest, and gently lifted his face to look up at her. The room was empty and dark, but the glowing scales dotting Anemone's body illuminated both their faces as they stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Do you know how hard it is being royalty?" She took Eggplant's confused silence as a cue to continue. "Everything's a masquerade. People only care about objectives and how to achieve them, nobody gives a damn about _you_. Everything you do has to be in line with tradition and order. I wouldn't even have been able to find a mate without severe political whiplash."

"But _you're_ different. I can relax around you, I don't have to worry about what any councilmen or advisors will think about what we do. When it's just you and I, I don't have to be the Seawing Princess, I can just be Anemone. It doesn't matter if we're just talking or we're going at it for hours, I've never felt so _free_ with you here."

"This isn't about my virginity or even about sex, though that definitely played a part, I'll admit. I've been thinking about my emotions for a long time with a clear head, and I know exactly how I feel about you. I wouldn't have wanted to lose myself to anyone other than you."

Eggplant was stunned, his mind blank. He felt his heart thumping in his chest as he subconsciously tightened his hug with Anemone.

"...That's… a lot to take in."

Anemone could only sigh as she averted her gaze. "I know, I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, d-don't apologize," Eggplant said hurriedly. "Don't be sorry, It's just… I'm not… against the idea," he admitted. "I just need more time. I… I can't make a decision like this now. You said you've thought about this for a long time, and now I need to think, too."

Anemone gave him a small, understanding smile in the darkness. "That's the best I can ask for."

Eggplant hesitated for a minute before reaching up and planting a small kiss on Anemone's cheek, before quickly hiding his face back in her bosom. "Goodnight," he said quickly, curling himself up against her body.

Anemone only smiled as she wrapped her wings around him like large, leathery blankets, holding him close to her. "Goodnight," she said happily as the two fell asleep together.


End file.
